Drawing a Blank
by Coleyyy
Summary: What happens when a bunch of WWE Superstars get sent 2 a big mansion 2 find a few keys? Definatly not what you'd suspect! Written by me (Hurrichic12) and Nicole (Sweetiepie1)
1. Part 1Beginning

Chapter 1~ 

::Camera zooms in on four girls, wrestling (tag team) in the ring. They have a few WWE wrestlers watching them, including Eric Bishoff.::

Eric (waving his hands in the air): Stop, stop stop!

Nicole: Dude...what now?

Nickie: Yeah, this is like the fifth time dork-brain!

Kayla: It better be a good reason this time.

Michelle: Wait, did you forget again? (rolls her eyes)

Eric: No...as a matter of fact...I remember...

Nicole (crosses her arms): Well...?

Nickie (crosses her arms): Well...?

Kayla (crosses her arms): Well...?

Michelle (crosses her arms): Well...?

Eric: I decided to hire you...(he smiles that annoying smile you see everynight on the picture when RAW comes on)

Nickie: Dude, you already did...

Eric: Oh, well, I meant...I want you four to come to a party tonight...not really a party, more like a survival game! (thunder booms)

Nicole: Ok, whatever...(she shrugs)

Nickie: Yeah sure...(she shrugs)

Kayle: Alrighty then...(she shrugs)

Michelle: Righty-o...(she shrugs)

Shane: Who's coming?

Eric: Huh?

Nicole: Dye your hair blonde...

Eric (confused): What?

Nicole: Nevermind.

Shane: Ok...who is coming to this 'survial game'?

Eric: OH! Those four girls, you, Jeff, Shannon, and Matt...ok nosey?

Shane: Whatever man...

::They all go home to get ready for this 'survial game'::

Nicole: Dude...haha! That's funny! (she's talking to the TV)

Michelle: Girl...get a life...please...

Nicole (turns to Michelle) No. (turns back to the TV and continues to laugh at it.)

Nickie (to herself): Crazy ass blonde doesn't even realize the TV's off! (she laughs)

Kayla: What's so funny Nickie?

Nickie: Nicole.

Kayla (looks at Nicole): Oh...haha...yeah...(she laughs)

Nicole (stops watching the TV and gets up): Ok, time to get ready! (notices everyone's already ready.) Oh...when did y'all get done?

Michelle (annoyed): An hour ago, while you were watching the blank TV screen.

Nicole: You guys should do that...it saves energy...

Nickie (faint laugh): Ha! Talk about saving energy..you have about fifty lights on inside you room every day! That you never ever turn off!

Nicole: It keeps my room warm! Besides (she shrugs) The TV is fun to watch...you can imagine anything on it. (she starts to walk upstairs, she is still turned facing them, she turns around and runs into a wall.) Ow. That hurt. (she is still on the wall)

::They all laugh as she goes up the steps. She comes down about thirty minutes later, running, she doesn't notice teh shoe in front of her. She trips over the shoe and falls down the steps.::

Nicole: Ow.

Michelle (helps her up): Why are you always so clumsy?

::Nicole shrugs::

Nickie: So, who's driving?

Nicole (raises hand and waves it in the air): I will! I will!

Nickie: ANYONE else? 

Kayla (laughs): I'll drive.

::They go out the door and drive to the arena::


	2. Part 2

Chapter 2::::: 

The girls rode to the Arena with Nicole and Nickie singing the Spongebob Squarepants theme song. "Oh who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!!!"  
  
"Guys, would you please, Shut the Hell up?" Kayla yelled.  
  
"Who are you, Jericho?" Michelle asked with a smile.  
  
"Funny, guys just sing another song. Please." Kayla asked.  
  
Nicole and Nickie looked at each other and nodded. Nicole leaned into the front of the car and placed a CD in the CD player. Her and Nickie started singing at the top of their lungs:  
  
  
***  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side  
and said I'm angry  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
Get that together come back and see me  
Three days since the living room,  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry  
  
Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish,  
Although I like the Chalet Swiss  
  
I like the sushi  
'Cause it's never touched a frying pan  
  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like Leann Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits  
You try to hold me but I bust through  
  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin, achin shake  
I like vanilla, It's the finest of the flavors  
Gotta see the show,  
Cause then you'll know  
The Vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause it's so dangerous,  
You'll have to sign a waiver  
  
How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air and said you're crazy  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry  
  
Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin X-Files with no lights on,  
We're dans la maison  
I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting Frantic  
Like Sting I'm Tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy  
  
Like Kurosawa I make mad films  
Okay I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a samurai  
Gonna get a set of better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
Just so my irons aren't always flying off the backswing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
Cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing  
  
How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
You soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt  
  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides and said I'm sorry  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
You just did just what I thought you were gonna do  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame, but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie***  
  
Michelle and Kayla looked at each other and plugged their ears. The quickly drove up to the arena. "Save us!" Michelle yelled, running from the car. She ran to Shannon and hid behind him. "Dude, I swear they should both be blond. Nickie, take my blonde hair, you've earned it. "  
  
Shannon laughed and Nickie started chasing Michelle around. "Ooh. Tag I wanna play!!!" Nicole shrieked. She started running and fell down. Michelle and Nickie didn't notice and they kept running and then tripped over her.  
  
"Ow!!!" Nickie yelled. "Nicole, get up when you fall!"  
  
"But, I've fallen and I can't get up!" Nicole laughed as Shane tried to pull her up.  
  
"Get up Nicole." Eric commanded as he walked out the door.  
  
"Get a life, Eric." Nicole mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Not your bossiness." Nicole answered, as the girls giggled.  
  
"Ok anyway get in this van and you'll go where you need to be. Oh and I've added some more people to the group going." Eric informed them.  
  
"Like who?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Just some more bratty, annoying kids." Eric mumbled.  
  
"What?" Nickie asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. Here they are."  
  
They all looked to the door at who was going to come with them. First out the door was RVD. "Hey Rob." Matt greeted.  
  
"Dude, this is cool. But, everything's cool when your R.V.D" Rob announced, doing his thumb thing.  
  
Next out was…."What?" Stone Cold…. "What?"  
  
(Author: Stone Cold…. "What?" Damnit Steve,…..")  
  
"Shut the Hell up!"  
  
"Chris?" Michelle asked. "No, your not going to?"  
  
"Of course the Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla is going. Who could be better than the highlight of the night?"  
  
"What about Kanyon?" Kanyon asked, walking out the door.  
  
(Author: Can I not get a word in? Geez, and Kanyon's not going. I'll shoot myself first. And I was trying to say Stone Cold Steve Austin before. Ha, beat you Austin.)  
  
"What?"  
  
So, Nicole, Shane, Nickie, Jeff, Matt, Michelle, Shannon, Kayla, Rob, Chris, Stone Cold, and Kanyon……  
  
(Author:… No! Damnit! No Kanyon, he's gone! :Poof

"Ok, anyway…." Eric announced. "Have a fun and safe trip see you soon."  
  
"Oh yay!" Nickie said sarcastically. They all got in the van and noticed two girls talking in the front seat.  
  
"Ew… Amber?" Nicole and Michelle asked.  
  
"Hey girls." She replied. The other girl turned around.  
  
"Brianne?" Nickie asked. "Oh God, this gonna be a long night."  
  
"Cool." Rob answered.  
  
"What?" Stone Cold asked.  
  
"Your telling me." Eric answered as he watched them leave. "You have no idea how long."


	3. Part 3

Chapter 3~

::They were picked up by a big yellow bus. Nicole and Nickie started singing 'The wheels on the bus' but were soon shut up by Kayla and Michelle putting ducktape over their mouths.::

Jeff: So does anyone know where we are going?

Shane: Eric said something like a haunted horror mansion or something, but horror to him is like seeing his mom naked. 

Jeff: Actually, it wouldn't surprise me if he were turned on by that...

Shane: Yeah, that too. (he laughed)

Nicole (talking but they can't understand her because of the ducktape.): Erew ereht!

Shane: Huh?

Nickie (talking but they can't understand her because of the ducktape.): Ehs dias erew ereh!

Jeff: What?

(Shane pulls the tape off of Nicole's mouth.)

Nicole: Finally! I said...We're there!

Jeff (pulls the tape off of Nickie's mouth): What were you saying?

Nickie: The same thing she was...stupid ducktape....

Jericho: I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!

Nicole: Oh, shove it...

Jericho: Would you like to be on my highlight reel?

Michelle: If it were a blank TV screen...

Nicole: Haha...very funny....when is the show?

Kayla: She wouldn't watch it anyway...she has too much fun starring at the blank TV screen.

Jericho: I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD! (runs the other way and runs into the door to the haunted horror mansion.)Ow.

Nicole (happy): YES! IT WASN'T ME THIS TIME! (she hops in a circle and trips and falls down the steps.) Ow Darnit...

Nickie (giggles): hehe...

RVD: Cool dude.

Austin: What?

Shannon: Let's go..

Austin: What?

Shannon: I said let's go...

Austin: What?

Shannon: Let's go in...

Austin: What?

Nicole: What?

Austin: What? 

Nicole: What?

Austin: What? 

Nicole: What?

Austin: What? 

Nicole: What?

Austin: What? 

Nicole: What?

Austin: What? 

Nicole: What?

Austin: What? 

Nicole: What?

Austin: What? 

Nicole: What?

Austin (annoyed): What? 

Nicole: What?

Austin (tired): What? 

Nicole: What?

Austin: Ah, forget it...(he walks away)

Nicole (jumps up and down):I win I win I....(hits her head on a candle stick that's sticking out of the wall) Ow.

::Suddenly the floor starts to move, pushing them through the doors. The doors opens and they go inside...what will they find? Who knows? Find out in Chapter 4::


	4. Part 4

Chapter 4~

Matt: "Wow, this place is creepy."  
  
Austin: "What?"  
  
Matt: "I said….aw, nevermind." Matt walks away and starts looking around.  
  
Jeff: "Ew…. look a spider!"  
  
RVD: "Cool."  
  
Austin: "What?"  
  
(Author: Ok, SCSA is now limited to only 5 whats? Per chap.)  
  
Austin: "What?"  
  
Nicole: *counts on fingers* "Um….. you have 1…2…3… no 2 whats? left. Be careful."  
  
Austin: "Wha… oh nevermind." He walks up to a door and tries to open it. It won't open, he pulls and pulls. He pulls one more time and the door opens, hits him in the head, and closes again. *Gets an idea.* "Hey RVD." RVD looks over. "Come here." He walks over to Austin. "Open this door for me."  
  
RVD: "Dude, okay." Turns doorknob and it opens. "Cool."  
  
Austin: Pulls door again, still wont open. "What the hell?" Then realizes what he said and covers his mouth.  
  
Jeff: "Hey author, Stone Cold said what? Again."  
  
Author: (Noted, Austin, 1 what? left.)  
  
Austin: "Damnit." *Gets another idea.* "Hey Hardy."  
  
Matt and Jeff: "Which one?"  
  
Austin: "The freak."  
  
Jeff: "Okay Matt, I guess he wants you."  
  
Matt: *Confused* "Huh?"  
  
Austin: "Rainbow, get your candy ass over here."  
  
Rock (out of nowhere): "Austin, tell the Rock you did not just steal the Rock's line."  
  
Nickie: "Um, Rock he did."  
  
Rock: "Austin, the Rock will get back to you, but first the Rock has some business to attend to. Now…. Finally, the Rock has come back to….. wait… Where in the blue hell are we."  
  
Shane: "Haunted House."  
  
Shannon: "Eric sent us."  
  
Rock: "Bitch-off sent you?"  
  
Nicole: *spinning in circles* "This is fun."  
  
Rock: "Right." *walks away* "Freak."  
  
Shane: "Tell me you didn't just insult…"  
  
Nicole: "Super Nicole."  
  
Nickie, Kayla, and Michelle: "Here we go again."  
  
RVD: "Cool."  
  
Author: (Oh man, ok Super Nicole and Hurricane are getting on my nerves. That's you warning: after this :Poof:: your gone.)  
  
Nicole and Shane: "Sorry."  
  
Brianne and Amber (out of nowhere): "What's up?"  
  
Nicole: "Um, author, I'll stop being super Nicole if I can use my super powers for just one more thing."  
  
Author: (What's that?)  
  
Nickie: "This." *Punches Brianne.*  
  
Nicole: "Please?"  
  
Author: (Sure, they're annoying too.)  
  
Nicole and Nickie: *Beating the crap out of Brianne and Amber.*

Author: (Okay enough. They're gone. : Poof:: Amber and Brianne disappear.)  
  
Nicole and Nickie: "Yes." *They high five and start dancing around.*  
  
Author: (Ok guys, I'm getting bored, ok I'm splitting you guy up in groups and then you can explore.)  
  
*Everyone nods.*  
  
Author: (Ok, group one: Nicole, Amber…)  
  
Amber: "Wait, I can't be in her group, look what she did to me."  
  
Author: (Exactly. Ok Nicole, Amber, Shane, RVD, and Rock. *Points to a door down the hall.* Go there.)  
  
*They nod and go.*  
  
Author: (Okay group two: Michelle, Shannon, Kayla, Matt, and Booker T.)  
  
Booker T *appears*: "I'm here suckas!"  
  
Matt: "Oh yay!"  
  
Booker: "Tell me you did not just say that!" *Gets in Matt's face.*  
  
Author: (Ok now stop. You guys go to that room. *Points to a big door.*)  
  
Shannon: *Walks to door and reaches for doorknob.* "I can't reach it."  
  
Booker: *Mutters* "Shrimp."  
  
Michelle: "Hey! Be nice."   
  
Booker: "Whatever." *Opens door and they all walk in, arguing.*  
  
Author: (Their gone, thank god. Ok group three: Nickie, Jeff, Jericho, Stone Cold and… Brianne."  
  
Brianne: *Looks scared.* "What?"  
  
Austin: "That's my line, how come she can say it? Oh damn, I need a beer." *Beer Appears.* "Thanks."   
  
Nickie: "Ok guys let's go." *Looks at Brianne.* "Come on Bri, it'll be fun."   
  
Jeff: "Yeah fun, can we have skittles?"  
  
Author: (*Throws Jeff skittles and watches them walk away.* "Have fun.")  
  
Jericho: "Fun yeah."  
  
Austin: "What? Ha, I got it in right at the end!!! Hell yeah!"  
  
Nickie: "Um… author, before we go in the door, do you have any um… scissors, tape, and, handcuffs?"  
  
Author: (Why?)  
  
Nickie: "You'll see."  
  
Brianne: "Please don't."  
  
Author: (Whatever. *Throws Nickie objects.* "Bye guys, have fun Brianne.")  
  
*Brianne cries and they go in the room.*  
  
Eric: *Comes out from behind old couch.* "Yes, it's all working out!" *Claps hands and lights come on.* "Damnit." *Claps again and the go off.* He laughs and walks away.  
  
Author: (Right.) 


	5. Part 5

Chapter 5~

::Camera angle follows Group one::

Nicole: Dude, I think we should name our group something...not just "group one" I mean, how boring is "group one"? (rolls her eyes)

Rock: Jabroni...don't go there...

RVD: Dude, Nicole, that's a cool idea! And you're not even R-V-D! (does thumb thing)

Rock: Why? *smacks self*

Nicole: Goody Goody Gumdrops! What should we call our group?

Shane: Hurricane Shane!?!

Nicole: Shane, I love you but no...

Shane: Darn...

Rock: The Rock says we'll call it 'Jabroni Beatin, Pie eatin....'....

Nicole *puts hand up in Rock's face (like he does it)*: Shut your mouth Jabroni!

Rock: The Rock knows you didn't just rip off The Rock's line!

Nicole: Nicole knows she did...get over it jabroni...

Rock: The Rock thinks...

Nicole: IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!

Rock: Jabroni...you are pushing The Rock...

RVD: Could it be off a cliff? Cause that'd be cool...because, frankly...everyone's tired of The Rock...I mean, you're a funny dude and all, but a hott chick sayin funny stuff...that's cooloer man...

Nicole: Shut your mouth jabroni...before Nicole sticks her foot straight up your candy ass!

RVD: Dude...

Shane *folds arms and glares*: Wasupwitdat?

RVD: Cool....

::While "group one" is still deciding what they should call themselves, and not looking for anything at all, let me take you to group two...::

Michelle: He said this way! *points in one direction*

Matt: This way! *points in another direction*

Kayla: No, it's this way! *points in another direction*

Shannon: Guys, I'm telling you it's this way! *points in another direction*

Booker (watching the group argue about which way to go, he finds a sign that appears out of no where in the dark shadows...): Uhhh...suckas...look over here...(they stop and look) It's this way...*points to the sign that says "GROUP TWO, GO THIS WAY". It points to a dark dungeon*

Michelle: Shannon...I'm scared...hold me...

Shannon *shrugs*: Ok...(he holds her)

Kayla: Uhh...Matt...I'm scared too...

(Matt holds her) 

Booker: Man...I don't get any body....

::Just then Hallie Berry appears out of no where::

Booker: What the????

Hallie: Where am I?

Booker: How'd you get here?

Hallie: I don't know....?

Author: Oops...I made a mistake...I didn't mean to bring you here...woops...go back to wherever you were..*POOF* (she's gone)

Booker: Darnit...ok...let's go....

::Interesting, don't you think? Ok, well, here's group three, maybe they'll have something a little more interesting for us...::

Nickie: Ok...how do you guys want to do this?

Brianna: Well, I personally think that....

Nickie: Nobody cares what you think...

Brianna *pouts* Fine...no body likes me...everyone hates me!*cries*

Jeff (feels sorry): Everyone doesn't hate you....

Brianna (looks up at Jeff): Do you? *sniff-sniff*

Jeff (thinks for a minute): Ummm...no...of course....not...

Brianna (happy): REALLY? You're hot...

Jeff: Uhh...thanks, I guess...*scratches head*

Brianna: If we get out of here alive...wanna go to a movie?

Jeff (looks at Nickie, she is glaring at Brianna): Uhh...I don't think that'd be such a good idea....

Nickie: Damn right it's not a good idea...

Brianna (gives Jeff puppy dog face) : Please??

Jeff: I really don't think that....

Brianna *cries*: I told you everyone hates me! *cries more*

Jeff (giving in so she doesn't cry): OK...ok, ok...we'll go see a movie if we get out of here alive...

Nickie: WHAT?

Austin *clears throat*: That's my word!

Jericho: Aww...shut up...I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!

Austin: What?

Author: Four...

Austin: BOOOOORRRRRINNNGGG.............ha!

Author: Only aloud seven of those per chapter...now you have six...

Austin: Crap...

Jericho: I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!

Author: Jericho...you are only aloud THREE of those during chapters...you only have one left...

Jericho: Man...you are so strict...

Author *shrugs*:Eh...get used to it...

Brianna *holding Jeff's arm*: Jeffy...I'm scared...

Jeff: Ummm...*looks at Nickie desperatly*

Nickie: With pleasure...*jumps on Brianna and kicks her butt...once again...* That felt good...

Brianna *cries*: Ow...you hurt me!

Nickie *rolls eyes*: Dur...aren't you the smart one...?

::Well, that was interesting also...in chapter six, we'll hopefully see some more action! Will Group one ever find a group name? Will Group two go the right way? And in Group three...will Brianna get Jeff?::


	6. Part 6

Chapter 6~  
  
::We see group one still arguing::  
  
Rock: "No, the Rock don't wanna see you do a spinarooni! Booker T ain't in this group!!! Damn!  
  
RVD: "Dude."  
  
Nicole: "Come on Rock, you know you wanna see it!"  
  
Rock: "No!"  
  
Shane: "Okay guys can we stop. Please?! We need to explore like we were told and we STILL need a group name!"  
  
RVD: "How about… dudes?"  
  
Nicole: *clears throat*  
  
RVD: "And dudettes."  
  
Nicole: "Thank you."  
  
Amber: "Um, author lady since Stone Cold got a limit on his whats?, can RVD get a limit on his little words?"  
  
Nicole: "Who said you could talk?"  
  
Author: *ignores Nicole* (Which word? Cool or Dude?)  
  
Amber: (Um……… *thinks*)  
  
Rock: "Cool."  
  
Shane: "Dude. I hate that word."  
  
Author: (Ok, I pick dude. But since you can't decide on a group name, the group is called Dude and Dudettes. But RVD, you can't say it, or else.)  
  
Nicole: "Or else, what?"  
  
Author: (:: Poof   
  
RVD: "Not cool."  
  
Rock: "Whatever."  
  
::Meanwhile, group two is having a very serious discussion.::  
  
Booker: "Okay, so all you suckas gotta do is follow the instructions."  
  
Shannon: "Yeah but it never works for me."  
  
Matt: "Shan, it will just keep trying."  
  
Booker: "Yeah little sucka, lather, rinse, repeat shouldn't be that hard."  
  
Author: (Come again?)  
  
Shannon: "Yeah but it's the repeat part!"  
  
Author: (Hello?)  
  
Michelle: "They're talking about how they get their hair so soft."  
  
Kayla: "Yeah and aren't girls supposed to be obsessed with their hair?"  
  
*Guys keep arguing while the girls just look scared and kind of confused.*  
  
Author: (Ok, BORING! I'm ordering you five to go into that dungeon now!!!)   
  
Shannon: "Do we have to?"  
  
Author: (What do you think?)  
  
*They all groan and go in.*  
  
Author: (HeHe thought so.)  
  
::Group three:: (Hopefully having more luck.)  
  
Brianne: "Ow!"  
  
Jeff: "What?"  
  
Austin: "There you go again using my word! What?"  
  
Author: (Austin…)  
  
Austin: "I know, I have five and I'm gonna using them smartly."  
  
Nickie: "Smartly?"  
  
Austin: "What?"  
  
Author: (*Laughs* She got you. Three left.)  
  
Austin: *Groans* "Damnit."  
  
Brianne: "Ow, again!"  
  
Jericho: "What's you problem?"  
  
Brianne: "Nickie hurt me!"  
  
Nickie looks up from where she was kissing Jeff, "Yeah and I'll do it again! Better yet, Jericho, why don't you take care of her?"  
  
Author: (Yeah she seems like you type.)  
  
Jericho and Brianne: "Hey!"  
  
*Everyone laughs.*  
  
Brianne: "Jeff why don't you want me?"  
  
*We see that Jeff's preoccupied.* (Get it?)  
  
Austin: "Boring!!!"  
  
Author: (Six left.)  
  
Austin: "Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
  
Jericho: "Ok I'm bored and the Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla should never be bored!!!"  
  
Nickie: *Looks up* "Good job Jericho you didn't say your restricted word."  
  
Jericho: "What? KING OF THE WORLD? Oh, damnit!"  
  
Author: (She's good, huh? Two left.)  
  
Jeff: "Ok let's go explore so we can go home and I can change my hair color!!!"  
  
Jericho: "Good idea, more hair dye to seep into your tiny little pea brain!"  
  
Nickie: "Right, you talk? Blondie!"  
  
Jericho: "Oh you know you want some Vitamin C! Don't fight it!"  
  
Nickie: *Rolls Eyes* "Riiight."  
  
Brianne: *Watches Jeff and Nickie hold hands and starts to cry, looking for attention. She leans against the wall and it moves, and opens up to reveal a long hallway.*  
  
Nickie: "Look she did something right. Good job."  
  
Jeff: "Let's go check it out."  
  
Jericho: "For once, rainbow had a good idea!"  
  
Austin: "Okay the chapters ending, What? What? What?"  
  
Jericho: "King Of the World!!! That's me!!!"  
  
Nickie: "Riiight. Let's go explore."  
  
Author: (Okay almost done, Steve wanna get boring in?)  
  
Austin: "Nah, not bored. Let's go explore! If you agree with Stone Cold give me a Hell Yeah!"  
  
Nickie: "Hell Yeah!"  
  
Jeff: "Hell Yeah."  
  
Brianne: "Hell Yeah!"  
  
Nickie: "Shut up."  
  
*Brianne pouts.*  
  
Jericho: "Sure. Hell Yeah."  
  
Author: (Okay we got through it and Jericho only used two King of the Worlds.)  
  
Jericho: "What, I have another left? King of……"  
  
*Author cuts him off.* (Bye!)  
  
:: What will happen next? Will Shannon find out how to use shampoo right? Will SCSA and RVD and Y2J learn how to use their words wisely? *Shakes head no.* And will Brianne EVER get Jeff?::   
  
Nickie: "For the last time: HELL NO!" 


	7. Part 7

Chapter 7~

::Here we are again, back with group one...finally they have picked a name...Dudes and Dudettes...why? Nobody knows...anyways...let's see what they have in store for us, this time...::

Nicole: Rocky...Rock-o...Rock Myster! Ya know ya wanna see the spinarooni! *she playfully punches his arm*

Rock: The Rock does not...I repeat, DOES NOT want to see a spinarooni!

Nicole *to herself*: I think I should call it...hmmmm...*thinks* the Nicarooni!

Rock *mumbles*: Rockarooni...

Nicole: What? 

Rock: The rock said it should be called Rockarooni...

Nicole: Is The Rock doing it? No...so...it should be called the Nicarooni...

Rock: Does anyone EVER win an arguement with you?

Nicole: No, and don't even try it mister....*points her finger and waves it at him*

Rock: I give up...*walks away*

Shane: Ok...let's look for something....

Amber: I know what I want to look for....*eyeing Shane*

Shane: Huh?

Amber *walks up to him* : I wanna see why they call you Sugar Shane... *licks her lips*

Shane *nervously*: Uhh...ask Nicole...she knows...

Amber *rolls her eyes* : I don't care...I want to find out by myself...sugar...

Nicole *notices Amber backing Shane into a corner* : Back off Barbie!

Amber: Excuse me?

Nicole: Are you deaf? I said...Back-Off-Bar-bie...understand?

Amber *rolls eyes and turns back to Shane*: So, anyway...why do you like her so much? 

Shane: Cause she's my type...and a super hero...hehe...

Amber: Why is that funny?

Shane: She's a super hero in more places than one...*smiles to himself*

Amber *confused*: What?

Shane: In the bedroom?

Amber: Oh...well, I bet I'm better...wanna find out?

Shane: Not really....*pushes her off of him*

RVD: Du...oops...I mean...Cool?

Author: Wow...you did it! I promote youcan say dude again...for now...

RVD: Dude, that's great, I've held the word Dude in me for, it feels like hours dude...

Author: Don't push it...

Amber *still in the dark corner* : Shane! 

Shane: What?

Amber: I have a confession to make...

Shane: .....?

Amber: I want to have your babies!

Shane *scratches head* : Ummm...Nicole, I'll let ya take care of this...*he shrugs*

Nicole: Hmmm..ok...*she smiles* Oh...Amber....

Amber: What? Don't you see I'm busy?

Nicole: No, musta missed that...oh my God! Turn around! It's Brad Pitt!

Amber: Oh my God! Where? *turns around*

(Nicole kicks her into the wall the wall falls down. A dark, gloomy, misty room appears.)

Everyone: OOOO...ahhh...hmmm....wow...waoh......cool.....ehhh....ahhh....hmmmm.... oooooooooooooo....hmmmmmmmm..ahhhhhhhh....ooooo...

Author: Stop!

(Everyone shrugs and walks into the room)

::Well, that was interesting wasn't it? Ok, let's see how group number two is doing...::

Shannon: Ok...I think I got it now...Lather.....*lathers his hair* Rinse...*rinses his hair* Repeat....*repeats the process* I did it I did it!

Booker *laughing*: Now can you dig that? SUCKA!!!!

Matt: Great...wait a minute...Shannon...wear did you find that shampoo?

Shannon: Next to this hefty little sink...

(Matt looks at the bottle, then at Shannon's hair and cracks up histerically)

Michelle: What's so funny?

(Matt, still laughing, hands the bottle to Michelle and points to Shannon)

(She quietly reads the bottle then starts to laugh, then notices Shannon's confused. She walks over to him and hugs him)

Michelle: Aww...guys...don't laugh...Shannon, I'll still love you even though your hair is....

Shannon: Huh? My hair is what??? *touches his hair*

Michelle: Ermmm...uhhh...hunny...it's uh...it's pink....bright pink...

Shannon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs around in little circles then falls because he's dizzy*

Michelle: Shan...are you ok?

Shannon *dazed and confused*: Ohhh...pretty lady...look at the pretty little bunnies hopping around up there...*he points up*

Michelle *helps him up*: Ermmm...uh...let's go sit down....*they find a bench*

Shannon: Ohh...a cloud....

Michelle: Yeahhh...a cloud? I suppose...*she shrugs and sits down with Shannon*

(All of a sudden, The bench shoots backward, sending them through the wall...well, the wall moved...but anyway...it sent them into a completely different strange room.)

Michelle: Ow...where are we?

Shannon: Candy Land!

Michelle: *smacks self* Great...

:: Ok...let's head over to group three and see if they're doing any better...?::

Nickie: For the last time! Bitch shut up! *smacks Brianna in the head*

Austin: Rudness...always was a fan....

Jericho: My kind of woman!

Jeff: Uhh...MY kind of woman...

Jericho: Shut the hell up assclown!

Nickie *puts her hands on her hips* : I know you didn't just call MY man and assclown...

Jericho: Well, how could I call myself that? I'm the KING OF THE WORLD! 

Author: Two...

Jericho: Yeah yeah yeah...

Nickie: Riiiigggggggghhhtttttttt...anyways...I don't like you, I'm never going to, never will...I'll always love...

Austin: Rainbow Freak...we know....

Jericho: Well! I'll be damned...And I thought it was me this whole time...

Nickie: Riggggggghhhhhhhhhhttttttt...

Jericho: Ok...if I have to stop saying I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD! Make her stop saying Rigggghhhhhhhttttttttt to every stupid thing we say...

Author: One and NO!

Jericho: *Jaw drops in shock*: And why not?

Author: Because I like that word...

Jericho: That sucks.....

Brianna: I suck??????? *cries*

Jericho: *smacks self* STUPID STUPID STUPID...

Nickie: Entertaining...

Jeff: Very...

Austin: WHAT?

Author: Four.

Austin: WHAT?

Author: Three.

Austin: WHAT?

Author: Two.

Austin: What?

Author: One.

Austin: Ok...

Kurt: I WANT MILK! I AM YOUR OLIMPIC GOLD MEDALIST!

Nickie: Where did he come from?

Author *shrugs*: I dunno...let's keep him...he's kinda cute and funny...

Nickie *nods her head* : I have to agree...

Jeff: WHAT?

Austin: My word moron!

Nickie: I still love you Jeffy...

Brianna *cries*: SO DO I!!

Nickie: Eh...get over it...*she makes out with Jeff*

::In Chapter eight, will we find out what was in that room and if Amber will get Shane where she wants him?::

Nicole *waves hands* : Uhh...hello?? I thought we already came to that conclusion?

Author: I decided it still goes on...

Nicole *folds arms and glares*: Wasupwitdat?

Shane: Good impression babe...

Nicole: Thanks...*they make out*

Amber *glares at them*: It's not over...

Author: *smacks self* Dur...have we not esablished that? Ok, on with the closing...

::Ok...and will Group two find Michelle and Shannon or will Michelle be stuck with a guy that doesn't even know what color his hair is..? 

Shannon: Pretty bunnies...hop...hop...hop...

Michelle: God, please help us....*she prays*

::Ermmm...*clears throat* Anyways...And finally, will group three be able to get along with The Milk Man? or an Olimpic Hero? and lastly...will Brianna EVER get...

Nickie: For the last FREAKING time!!!!! HELL NO YOU PIECE OF...

Jeff *covers her mouth*: Babe, not now...*they make out*

::*shrugs* Eh...find out in the next chapter...Author, we are going to have to do something about these interuptions during the closing or something...::

Author: Eh...I find it ammusing...that's why I wrote it *grins and laughs evily*...but, I'll see what I can do....

::*shrugs* Ok...well, find out what happens in the next chapter...wait, I already said that...*smacks self*::


	8. Part 8

Chapter 8  
  
:: We zoom in on group one, they are in the new room they discovered, where Nicole is sitting on Shane's lap making faces at Amber::  
  
Amber: "Nicole, stop it!"  
  
Nicole: "Why, scaring you?"  
  
Amber: "Ye…NO!!! I'm not scared of you!"  
  
Nicole: "Sure."  
  
Amber: "I'm not."  
  
Nicole: "Ok."  
  
Amber: "I'm not!!!"  
  
Nicole: "Just keep telling yourself that."  
  
Amber: "I'm not!"   
  
RVD: "Dude, give it up. This dudette wins every argument she has dude."  
  
Author: (RVD: I'm about two 'Dudes' away from you losing your right to say dude anymore.)  
  
RVD: "Not cool. Sorry."  
  
Author: (You're forgiven. Anyways…)  
  
*Nicole stops arguing with Amber and starts kissing Shane.*  
  
Amber: *whispers* "I'm not scared."  
  
Nicole: "Ok Amber, do you want me to do a spinarooni on yo' ass?"  
  
Rock: "The Rock says shut up with the damn spinarooni!"  
  
Nicole: "No."  
  
Rock: "Yes."  
  
Nicole: "No."  
  
Rock: "Yes."  
  
Nicole: "No."  
  
Shane: "Rock, man give it up. My baby never loses." *He kisses her.*  
  
Rock: "Will you two stop swapping spit and follow the Rock while he searches this old, dirty, room that smells like the Rock's grandmother's dirty bedroom!"  
  
RVD: "Dude, ew."  
  
Amber: "He said 'dude'."  
  
Author: (Yeah but I would've said it too.)  
  
*They all get up and follow the Rock into the room.*  
  
Nicole walks and looks around. She turns around and runs into a wall. "Ow."  
  
The wall opens to reveal a long hallway. They walk down it until they hear… "Bunnies!!!"  
  
Shane: "Shan?"  
  
Michelle: "Help me! He's lost his mind!"  
  
Nicole: "Michelle?"  
  
Michelle: "Nicole."  
  
Nicole: "Michelle."  
  
*They continue calling each other until they find each other.*  
  
Rock: "What in the blue hell happened to the shrimp's hair?"  
  
Shannon: "Pretty bunnies. Pink, pretty bunnies."  
  
Michelle: "Booker and Matt taught him how to wash his hair and he used pink hair dye."  
  
Rock: "Sounds like something Rainbow Brite might do."  
  
Shannon: "Are we still in Candyland, pretty lady?"   
  
Michelle: "Ok, let's get him back to our group."  
  
*They all go to look for group two.*  
  
::Meanwhile in group two::  
  
Kayla: "Um… guys, where did Shannon and Michelle go?"  
  
Matt: "Um… well they were on the bench and then… they fell!!!"  
  
Booker: *mumbles* "Stupid suckas. Let's go look for them!"  
  
*They all walk over the bench and in to the next room.*  
  
Kayla: "See anything suspicious?"  
  
Matt: "Um Kay, we aren't detectives."  
  
Kayla: "But technically, this is a missing persons case."  
  
Matt: "Good point."   
  
Booker: *Rolls and eyes and walks away.* "Crazy s.o.b.'s."  
  
They continue walking until they hear…   
  
"Pretty bunnies!!!"  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Jabronies."  
  
Matt: "Shannon, Rob, Rock?"  
  
"Crazy ass, pink haired guy."  
  
Kayla: "Michelle?"  
  
Michelle and Nicole: "Kayla? Matt?"  
  
They all continue walking until they run into each other. (Literally.)  
  
Nicole: "Ow."  
  
Michelle: "Ow."  
  
Kayla: "Ow."  
  
Amber: "Ow."  
  
Kayla, Michelle, and Nicole: "Shut up!"  
  
Amber: *Whines and pouts.*  
  
RVD: "Dudes, we're missing some cool people."  
  
Author: (Rob…)  
  
RVD: "Sorry."  
  
Matt: "He's right let's go find them."  
  
:: Group three::  
  
Nickie and Brianne are in yet another fight and the guys are just watching.   
  
Austin: "This is good, anyone want a beer."  
  
Jericho: "Sure."  
  
Jeff: "Why not."  
  
*They sit and watch the fight.* (Basically Nickie ripping Brianne apart.)   
  
Jericho: *Looking at Nickie's butt.* "I could watch this all night."  
  
Jeff: "I better have heard you wrong, Jericho."  
  
Jericho: "I wouldn't be surprised, after all those shots to the head you took."  
  
Kurt: "He's got a point."  
  
Austin: "Damnit, I almost forgot he was here."  
  
Kurt: *Pouts* "Stone Cold, your not happy I'm here?"  
  
Austin: "What?"  
  
Author: (Not again. If you keep doing that I'll just poof you away.)  
  
Austin: "Fine."   
  
Nickie: *Slams Brianne's head one more time and gets up.* "There we go, all done."  
  
Jericho: *smiles sweetly* "Good job."  
  
Nickie: "Riiight."  
  
Jeff: *Notices Jericho staring at Nickie* "Why don't we go find the others."  
  
Austin: "Sure I got nothing better to do." *He throws his half full can of beer over his shoulder and it pours on Brianne and hits her in the head.*  
  
Nickie: "Nice shot."  
  
Jeff: "Ok, let's go."  
  
*They all leave the room, with Brianne crawling behind.*  
  
Brianne: "Guys don't leave me!"  
  
Nickie: "Oh fine. Kurt or Jericho, pick up the big baby."  
  
Kurt: "Nope, your Olympic hero can't do it. Have Jericho."  
  
Jericho: "Oh no, you'll never catch the King of the World picking up any little crybaby, especially after she had beer thrown all over her."  
  
Nickie: "But I thought you liked the dirty ones."  
  
Jericho: "HaHa, I guess I do if I like you." *Realizes what he said and slaps his hand over his mouth."  
  
Nickie and Jeff: "What?"  
  
Brianne: "Now it works, Jeff can be with me and Nickie can go with Jericho."  
  
Nickie and Jeff: "Hell no!"  
  
Austin: "What?"  
  
Author: (Four.)  
  
*They all keep arguing, until they turn a corner and see ten people walking towards them.*  
  
Nickie: "Michelle, Kayla, Nicole! Thank you god!"  
  
*The girls all hug.*  
  
Nickie: *Looks at Shannon confused.* "Shan?"  
  
Michelle: "Long Story."  
  
RVD: "Cool."  
  
Kurt: "Cool what?"  
  
Rock, RVD, Michelle, Matt, Shane, Kayla, Nicole, Amber, and Booker: "Kurt?"  
  
Kurt: "Yeah, yeah, I popped up. Old news, now I wanna know why you said cool! Being stuck in here isn't cool."  
  
RVD: "Dude, chill. Cool= Hot chicks."  
  
Michelle, Kayla, Nicole, Nickie, Amber, and Brianne turn around: *They smile.* "Who?"  
  
RVD: "Dude, not you two." *Points to Brianne and Amber.* They cry and hug each other.  
  
Everyone else laughs and walks away. Shannon is walking down the hall, occasionally, walking into walls. He walks into one part and the wall opens up. It pulls him in and he grabs onto Michelle. She pulls onto Nicole who pulls onto Shane. Shane grabs onto Kayla who grabs onto Matt. Matt goes to grab Jeff but instead grabs Amber. Amber grabs onto Brianne. Brianne goes to grab Jeff but gets Kurt. Kurt grabs Booker and yells: "Mommy!" Booker grabs Stone Cold who grabs the Rock. The Rock grabs RVD who grabs Jeff. Jeff goes to grab Nickie but misses. The opening closes, leaving Nickie and Jericho.  
  
Jericho: "Yes!"  
  
Nickie: "No! Author please."  
  
Author: (Fine, ruin my fun.)  
  
The hole opens back up and Nickie jumps in.  
  
Jericho: "Wait for me!" *He jumps in.*  
  
:: OK! What will happen next? Hm… with this story you never have a clue. Where is everyone now! Will Jericho ever get Nickie?  
  
Nickie: *From a distance* "NEVER!"  
  
Jericho: "You know you want me! Don't deny it."  
  
Jeff: "Oh you assclown, it's time for you to experience Jeffervesence!!!"   
  
Anyway, see what happens next chapter::  
  
Author: (Yeah… AAAHHH *falls into the opening in the wall* No, I don't wanna be stuck with the psychos!!!)   



	9. Part 9

Chapter 9~  
  
::Being that they are all together again...which, by the way...isn't good...we now take you to where they fell...::  
  
Nicole:Ow..Goodness Gracious...  
  
Shane: Ow.  
  
Nickie: Ow.  
  
Michelle: Ow.  
  
Jeff: Ow.  
  
Kayla: Ow.  
  
Matt: Ow.  
  
Rock: The Rock says Ow jabroni...  
  
Jericho: Ow, assclown...  
  
Kurt: Ow. Milk...  
  
RVD: Dude, not cool...Ow...  
  
Booker: Ow sucka...  
  
Austin: Ow WHAT?  
  
Author: I'll let this one slide...you got lucky buddy...  
  
Shannon: Ow...ohhh...the pretty pink bunnies are now pink pretty lady....ohhh...lots of them....lot's of you pretty lady..*talking to Michelle*  
  
Amber: Ow....*cries*  
  
Brianna: Ow...*cries*  
  
Jericho: Wimps...jeeze, when I get hurt, I suck it up and be a man! *just then Nickie accidentally knees him in the crotch...* OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! *rolls on the floor holding himself*  
  
Shane: Oh, suck it up and be a man!  
  
Jericho: Shut the fu....  
  
Nicole: Language....  
  
Jericho: FREAK up!  
  
Nicole: Thank you!  
  
Jericho: Only for you....  
  
Nicole: Ew...*very grossed out* The only one Super Nicole cannot, will not, and should not save is you...yuck...*sticks out her tongue and makes a icky face*  
  
Shane: Save me...  
  
Nicole: Not a problem...*she makes out with him.*  
  
Amber: I SHALL PREVAIL!  
  
Author: Dude, I don't even know what that word means...so, therefore, you can't say it...  
  
Amber: URGH!  
  
Author: That isn't even a word...  
  
Amber: Shut up....  
  
Author: Ok, I have decided that you can't say more than ten words per chapter...  
  
Amber: That's not fair!  
  
Author: Now, you have seven...use them wisely oh stupid one!  
  
Amber: Hrmp! *crosses her arms and sits in the corner*  
  
Nickie: OOO!!!! Do that to Brianna too!  
  
Brianna: Why don't you like me anymore? We used to be best friends!  
  
Nickie: I was young and stupid...*pats Brianna's head* I didn't know any better...  
  
Brianna (mumbles): Soon, I'll be with Jeff....  
  
Nickie: What was that?   
  
Brianna: I said...urmm...soon I'll be left...?  
  
Nickie: Yeah...you're right...  
  
Brianna: I knew it...I'm always right...  
  
Nickie: Huh?  
  
Brianna: I said I knew I'd be able to ride a bike?  
  
Nickie: Oh...whatever...OH JEFFY!!!  
  
Jeff: Yep?  
  
Nickie: You know my favorite place in this dark room?  
  
Jeff: What's that baby?  
  
Nickie: That corner over there...  
  
Jeff: The one that nobody can see?  
  
Nickie: That's the one...  
  
Jeff: OH BABY I'M THERE! WOO!  
  
Jericho *sleeping*: No more Ric Flair...please retire...  
  
Nicole *sneaks over to a sleeping Jericho* : Shawn Micheals is better than Chris Jericho...what do you think about Shawn Micheals?  
  
Jericho: Shawn Micheals is better than Chris Jericho...better charisma...better hair...better body...better person...better IQ...better talent....  
  
Nicole *sniggers and giggles*: What about Nicole?  
  
Jericho: Nicole is hot...I want to hold her...I want to be with her...hot ass....  
  
Nicole: Ew...What about Nickie?  
  
Jericho *snores a little*: HOT! Sexy! Yummy...Bootylishious...*licks lips in his sleep*  
  
Nicole: Grossness....ummm...what about....Shane?  
  
*Shane walks over to listen*  
  
Jericho: Perfect...lucky S.O.B....with Nicole...mmmm....  
  
Shane *rolls eyes*: How about Stone Cold Steve Austin?  
  
*No reply*  
  
Nicole: Let a woman handle this...hehe...What do you think about Stone Cold Steve Austin?  
  
*Austin walks over*  
  
Jericho *snores*: BOOOORRRRRIINNNGGGGG!!!!!  
  
*Austin tackles Jericho because he used his word...crazy, I know...*  
  
Booker: Ok....suckas...we need to split into groups again...  
  
RVD: Dude...  
  
Author: Warning level...97%  
  
RVD: Not cool.  
  
Author: Eh...what can I say...I'm only letting you off cause I think you're hot and you have a nice butt...  
  
RVD: Cool. I'd say the same for you...only, dude, I can't see you...  
  
Author: Damn...Oh well...  
  
Rock: The Rock thinks we need groups again too...and The Rock DOES not, I repeat DOES NOT want Mr. Pink Bunny boy with him...  
  
Shannon: Not pink bunnies...pink pretty lady....*stares at the ceiling*  
  
Rock: Besides...The Rock would like some pie...hehe...  
  
Author: Ask one of them....*points to all the girls*  
  
Rock: *shrugs* Ok...*walks over to the girls who are standing in a line*  
  
Rock *to Michelle*: Can I have a piece of pie?  
  
Michelle: No.  
  
Rock *to Kayla*: Can I have a piece of pie?  
  
Kayla: No.  
  
Rock *to Nickie*: Can I have a piece of pie?  
  
Nickie: No.  
  
Rock *to Nicole*: Can I have a piece of pie?  
  
Nicole: What's my name?  
  
Rock *rolls his eyes*: Super Nicole can I have a piece of pie?  
  
Nicole: Well...since you put it that way...*he looks hopeful* No...  
  
Rock: PLEASE!  
  
Nicole: No...you didn't want to see the Nicarooni...  
  
Rock: Rockarooni...  
  
Nicole: Nicarooni...  
  
Rock: Rockarooni...  
  
Nicole: Nicarooni...  
  
Rock: Rockarooni...  
  
Nicole: Nicarooni...  
  
Rock: FINE!  
  
Nicole: YES! Once again! Super Nicole saves the world!  
  
Shane: That's my girl! *they make out*  
  
*Brianna and Amber are waiting for The Rock to ask them*  
  
Rock: No...I'm not THAT desparate...*walks off* I need a beer....  
  
Austin: What?  
  
Author: Four.  
  
Austin: No...I really didn't hear what he said...  
  
Author: Well...ok...  
  
Jericho: I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!  
  
Author: Two...  
  
RVD: Cool. Make him poof! Make him poof!  
  
Kurt: Can I get some milk?  
  
Author: *POOF* There ya go...  
  
Kurt: Yes!  
  
Author: Time to split you up into groups again.  
  
Kayla: Ick...  
  
Author: Yes...I know...ok, group one is as follows....Shane, Nicole, RVD, Stone Cold, and The Rock.  
  
RVD: We share a chick?  
  
Author: Hmm...ok?  
  
RVD: Cool.  
  
Author: Ok, group two is...Jeff, Nickie, Booker, Kurt, and Jericho.  
  
Nickie: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! No, No , No! Please! NO!  
  
Author: You two ammuse me...sorry...  
  
Jericho: YES! *laughs evily*  
  
Author: And group three is...Kayla, Michelle, Matt, Shannon, Amber, and Brianna...  
  
Brianna: Uhh...problem...can I be in group one?  
  
Author: Why?  
  
Brianna: So nobody will beat me up...  
  
Nicole: But I will....*laughs evily*  
  
Brianna: Nevermind....I WANT JEFFY!!!!  
  
Author: I decided to give Jeff and Shane a break from you two...  
  
Amber: BUT I WANT SHANE'S BABIES!  
  
Author: Word of warning: TWO.  
  
Amber: Crap.  
  
Author: One.  
  
Amber: *smacks self*  
  
Author: I like this game...HAHAHA!!!!  
  
RVD: I kinda like you...  
  
Author: That makes two of us...NOW GO!  
  
::What will happen in chapter 10? Will group one survive with one chick? Will group two survive with Jericho? Will group three....well, will they survive? Find out in the next chapter!:: 


	10. Part 10

Chapter 10  
  
::Group one sitting around in an abandoned room::  
  
Austin: "BOORRIINNGG!!!"  
  
Rock: "He's got a point. Where's the Rock's guitar?"  
  
Shane: *Sees Rock's guitar and quickly hides it.*  
  
Rock: "What was that jabroni?"  
  
Shane: "Nothing."  
  
Nicole: "Yeah and don't you call me baby a jabroni again!"  
  
Rock: "I will… wait nevermind. I'm not arguing with you again."  
  
Shane: "Finally learn you'll lose?"  
  
Rock: "No I'm just not in the mood."  
  
Shane and Nicole: "Right, sure."  
  
Rock: "It's tru…. Wait, the Rock's not gonna fall for this again."   
  
Shane: *coughs* "Rock's a jabroni."  
  
Rock: "The Rock is not a jabroni!"  
  
Nicole: "Is too!"  
  
Rock: "Is not!"   
  
Nicole: "Is too! Is too!"  
  
Rock: "Is not, is… Damn! Why'd I get stuck with her again?"  
  
Author: (Cuz it's funny.)  
  
Rock: "Jabroni."  
  
Author: (What was that? Do you wanna be poofed?)  
  
Rock: "Please, please poof the Rock!"  
  
RVD: "Poof, poof!!! Dude!"  
  
Author: (RVD warning: I will take that word away! Regardless of whether or not you have a cute butt. And Rock, if you want to leave, it's not fun to poof you.)  
  
Rock: "Damn!"  
  
Nicole: "Hey author you know what we need?"  
  
Author: (What's that?)  
  
Nicole: "A TV!!!"  
  
Author: (Why not. :: Poof:: A TV appears.)  
  
Nicole and Shane: "Thanks."  
  
RVD: "Cool!"  
  
Austin: "What?"  
  
RVD: "Dude."  
  
Author: (RVD and Stone Cold. Next time I hear those words again, you two will be stuck with Amber and Brianne for eternity. *Laughs evil laugh.*)  
  
The groan and go watch TV with the others.  
  
:: Group two::  
  
*We see Nickie running and Jericho following her.*  
  
Nickie: "Damnit you pervert, go away!"  
  
Jericho: Give up the act, you know you want me."  
  
Nickie: "Dude, no."  
  
Jeff: "Jericho, I swear you better sit down and leave my babygirl alone or there will be hell to pay!"  
  
Jericho: "You threatening me?"  
  
Jeff: "Don't need to. You saw what she did to Brianne."  
  
Jericho: "Yeah whatever."  
  
Booker: "Suckas, we need something to do."  
  
Kurt: "How about a milk-chugging contest?"  
  
*They all look at Kurt funny.*  
  
Kurt: "What?"  
  
Booker: "Olympic freak."  
  
Nickie: "I second that."  
  
Jeff: "I third that."  
  
Jericho: "You what?"  
  
Jeff: "And you say I have the hearing problem."  
  
Author: (Okay dude, I'm bored. Stupid me put the funny people in the other groups.)  
  
Jericho, Kurt, Booker: "Hey!"  
  
Jeff and Nickie: "You better not be talking about us."  
  
Author: (I meant… like Stone Cold and the Rock and RVD.)  
  
Nickie: "Well it was your stupid idea to put me with Jericho. Not funny enough for you?"  
  
Author: (Sooorrry. Chill out. I have an idea.)   
  
*Another poof and out of the smoke cloud comes… (pause for drumroll effect)… Christian?*  
  
Nickie: "No not two annoying Canadians?"  
  
Author: (Hey you asked for something more exciting. Either him or you work with what you've got.)  
  
Nickie: "Fine, just get rid of him!" *Whines.*  
  
Christian: "What? Why would you…"  
  
*Poof! He's gone!*  
  
Jericho: "Hey, my only friend."  
  
Nickie: *Laughs.*  
  
Kurt: "Okay I have an idea."  
  
Jeff: "Oh yay!"  
  
Kurt: "Very funny."  
  
Nickie: "Kurt if it involves milk, I don't want to hear it."  
  
Kurt: "It doesn't."  
  
Booker: "Just let the sucka talk. We can't possibly be more bored than we are now."  
  
Kurt: "Thank you, I think. Ok, how about we play a game?"  
  
Nickie: "Oh god like what? Spin the milk bottle?"  
  
Jericho, Jeff, and Booker: *Laugh.*  
  
Kurt: *Ignores them.* "Actually truth or dare."  
  
Jericho: "The assclown actually had a good idea."  
  
Booker: "Good job sucka!"  
  
Jeff: "Wait Jericho can't play. All he want's is Nicole and Nickie."  
  
Jericho: "Exactly."  
  
Author: (Ok, I guess you can play.)  
  
Nickie: "But I'm the only girl."  
  
Author: (Go find everyone.)  
  
Nickie: "Fine but I get to add more players to the game."  
  
Author: (Fair enough.)  
  
Nickie: "Ok, how about… Edge, Rey Mysterio, Billy Kidman, HHH, Shawn Michaels… and um…"  
  
Jericho: "Christian, please."  
  
Nickie: "Eh, why not."  
  
*Poof they all appear and then group goes to find everyone else.*  
  
:: Group three::  
  
Amber: *Whining* "I want Shane."  
  
Brianne: *Whining* "I want Jeff."  
  
Matt, Kayla, and Michelle: "Shut up!"  
  
Shannon: "Pretty bunnies."  
  
Michelle: "Ok, I've had enough of this." *Walks over to Shannon and kisses him.*  
  
Shannon: "Michelle, hey what's up? Where are we?"  
  
Michelle: "He's back. Oh god Shanny I missed you!"  
  
Shannon: "Where'd I go?" *Confused*  
  
Matt: "Hey look, I found some hair… stuff."  
  
Michelle: *Walks over to Matt* "What?"  
  
Matt: *Whispers* "This removes the pink hair dye. Shan never has to know."  
  
Michelle: *Nods and goes over to Shannon* "Shan look I want you to try this cool shampoo."  
  
Shannon nods and lets Michelle do his hair. It goes back to normal and Michelle lets out a sigh of relief.  
  
Author: (Ok, now that that's settled, go find everyone. They want to play truth or dare.)  
  
Matt, Kayla, Michelle and Shannon: "Whatever."  
  
Brianne and Amber: "Yes our chance to get the guys!"  
  
*They all go to a big room where everyone already is.*  
  
Now it's: Matt, Kayla, Shannon, Michelle, Amber, Brianne, the Rock, Stone Cold, Booker, Kurt, Shane, Nicole, RVD, Jericho, Jeff, Nickie, Edge, Rey Mysterio, Christian, HHH, Shawn Michaels and Billy Kidman.  
  
Author: (Ok let's get started!)  
  
:: Oh god, what's gonna happen in truth or dare? Will Jericho get Nicole or Nickie?  
  
Nicole and Nickie: "Hell No!!!!"  
  
Jericho: "I will, just wait!!!"  
  
Will Amber and Brianne get Jeff and Shane?  
  
Jeff and Shane: "No way in hell!!!"  
  
Brianne and Amber: *giggle and smile evilly*  
  
And will the madness ever end?  
  
Everyone: "No!!!" ::


	11. Part 11

Chapter 11~  
  
::Time for truth or dare...finally....::  
  
Author: I start!  
  
*everyone shrugs*  
  
Author: Jericho...*he gets excited* truth or dare?  
  
Jericho: DARE! *smiles evily at Nicole and Nickie*  
  
Nicole: Oh God...poof me now...  
  
Nickie: Me too...  
  
Author: Ssshh!!! I dare you to put your underwear on your head and sing I'm a Little Teapot.  
  
Jericho: No kissing?  
  
Author: Ummm *laughs evily* for tourturing purposes only...and you have to kiss Nicole...Nickie, I've put you thorugh enough tourture with Jericho...  
  
Nickie: THANK YOU! Sorry Nic...you lose *she shrugs*  
  
Nicole: *runs around in a circle screaming* NOOOO!!! EWWW!!! HE HAS CANADIAN COOTIES!!!!  
  
Edge: I resent that!  
  
Christian: Me too!  
  
Edge: No body asked, and besides...I hate you...  
  
Christian: Well I hate you too!  
  
*Jericho quickly puts his underwear on his head and sings I'm a Little Teapot, he runs over to Nicole and she looks at his disgusted.*  
  
Jericho: I was dared...  
  
Nicole: Dur...Go...do it...get it over with, and if it's longer than a second I will hurt you...  
  
Jericho: Damn..ok...  
  
*kisses her for whole second, she wipes her lips a bunch of times saying YUCK over and over again.*  
  
Jericho: Ok...uh...Shane...truth or dare?  
  
Shane: Dare.  
  
Jericho: I dare you to....go 10 minutes in the closet with....*looks around* Amber....  
  
Amber: YES!!!!!!!!  
  
Author: Nine.  
  
Shane: I hate you Jericho...I REALLY hate you...  
  
*Nicole glares at Amber as she drags Shane into the closet that appears out of no where.*  
  
Nicole: I will kill her...  
  
Author: Nope...not aloud...not killing in this story...  
  
Nicole: Fine...I'll just hurt her...really, REALLY bad.  
  
Author *shrugs*: Ok.  
  
*Inside the closet*  
  
Amber: Come on Shane..this is my chance to show you I'm better than Nicole...and for you to show me why they call you Sugar....*feels up and down Shane's chest.*  
  
Shane: I'm good...*pushes her hands away*  
  
Amber: Prove it...*licks his cheek*  
  
Shane: Your tongue feels funny...*wips his face*  
  
Amber: Excuse me?  
  
Shane: It feels like a cat tongue...nasty...  
  
Amber: No it doesn't...  
  
Shane: Yes it does...it's gross...no wonder you never had a boyfriend...ew...  
  
Amber *cries*: I LOVE YOU SHANE!  
  
Shane: Yeah yeah yeah, I've heard it all...  
  
*Meanwhile, outside the closet*  
  
*Nicole is watching the closet door, ready to pounce...*  
  
*A few minutes later, Shane comes out.*  
  
Nicole: What happened?  
  
Shane: She licked me...eww...  
  
Nicole: Oh, babe, wash your face please...yuck...  
  
Shane: Gladly. *washes his face* Ok, Umm...Nicole...truth or dare?  
  
Nicole: *smiles evily* Dare...  
  
Shane: Hmmm...I dare you to flash me...*he sits back and prepares to watch*  
  
Nicole: You are one sick, dirty, SOB...but, ok...*flashes him*  
  
Shane *jaw drops*: WOW..  
  
Nicole *giggles*: Ok...Ummm...Nickie, Truth or dare?  
  
Nickie: Dare...  
  
Nicole: Ok...I dare you to flash Jeff *laughs evily*  
  
Jeff: Nicole! I love you so much right now!  
  
Nicole: Yeah...I know...  
  
Nickie *flashes Jeff and giggles as his jaw drops*: You like?  
  
Jeff *jaw still dropped* : I love....  
  
Nickie: Good...now...Christain...Truth or Dare...  
  
Christian: Truth...  
  
Nickie: Ok...Have you ever had a crush on Jericho?  
  
Christian: Can I pick dare?  
  
Nickie: No...you picked truth, now answer...TRUTHFULLY!  
  
Christian: POOF ME POOF ME!  
  
Author: Naw...I'm curious to hear your answer...  
  
Christian: Ok...ok, there was this one time....in the locker room....when he was in there, he just got out of the shower...he was in a towel....  
  
RVD: Dude, not cool...*puts his arm around Nicole*  
  
Shane *pushes it off, Nicole glares at him*: What?  
  
Nicole: I was comfortable...  
  
Jericho: Christian, Man...You can't...eww....You were my only friend too!  
  
Christian: Brianna, truth or dare?  
  
Brianna: Dare.  
  
Christian: I dare you to make out with Jeff in front of Nickie, and Nickie, you can't do anything...  
  
Nickie: WHAT?  
  
Austin: What?  
  
Author: Four.  
  
Nickie: WHAT?  
  
Austin: What?  
  
Author: Three.  
  
Nickie: WHAT?  
  
Austin: What?  
  
Author: Two.  
  
Nickie: WHAT?  
  
Austin: What?  
  
Author: One.  
  
Nickie: WHAT?  
  
Austin: What? Ok...no more...  
  
::What will Jeff and Nickie do? Will Rob and Nicole hook up or will she stay with Shane? Will Amber EVER come out of the closet? Find out in chapter 12:: 


	12. Part 12

Chapter 12  
  
::Everyone is a group again and they are playing truth or dare::  
  
Brianne: "Come here, Jeffy."  
  
Nickie: "Son of a …"  
  
Author: (Hey now, language…)  
  
Nickie: "Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
  
Christian: "Come on, the lady doesn't have all day."  
  
Jeff: "Stupid Canadian son of a b…"  
  
Author: (Stop with the language! Do want to be poofed?)  
  
Jeff: "Right now…"  
  
Author: (Don't answer that. I know the answer already.)   
  
Jeff: "Fine let's get this over with so I can spend the next hour washing my mouth out with soap!"  
  
Brianne: "Yes!" *Goes over to Jeff and sits down next to him.*  
  
Nickie: "Oh, I'm gonna…"  
  
Christian: "If you hit her, I'll make the dare a little more, well… extreme if you know what I mean."  
  
Edge: "Yeah we know, but do you?"  
  
Christian: *Thinks* "Wait what?"  
  
Edge: "Exactly."  
  
Rock: "Okay Jabronies, let's get on with this stupid game."  
  
Author: (Chill out, Rock, geez.)  
  
Rock: "Yeah whatever."  
  
*Brianne leans in to kiss Jeff, Nickie jumps at her.*  
  
Christian: "Ah, ah, ah. No you don't. Edge hold her back."  
  
Edge: "Excuse me? Am I your servant. Hell no!"  
  
Nicole: "Nickie, come here."  
  
*Nickie goes and sits down in between Nicole and Edge.*  
  
Edge: "You okay?"  
  
Nickie: "Peachy keen."  
  
Christian: "Ok, kiss!"  
  
*Brianne leans in again and kisses Jeff. He makes faces the whole time. After a few seconds he pulls away and starts spitting.*  
  
Jeff: "Ew… need… soap… now!!!"  
  
Author: (Why not? *Throws soap.*)  
  
Jeff: "Thank…you… so… much!!!" *Washes out mouth and keeps spitting.*  
  
Brianne: "Ok, my turn." *Thinks.*  
  
Kayla: "Don't hurt your brain now."  
  
Michelle: "She has a brain?"  
  
Kayla: "Good point."  
  
Brianne: "Mean, ok, Michelle. Truth or dare?"  
  
Michelle: *Rolls eyes.* "This should be fun. Ok, truth."  
  
Brianne: "Is it true that you used to have a crush on… Matt?"  
  
Michelle: "What? No…"  
  
Brianne: "Don't lie."  
  
Michelle: "Bitch, it was a long time ago."  
  
Matt: "You liked me?"  
  
Michelle: "Well, yeah, kinda."  
  
*They start smiling at each other.*  
  
Shannon and Kayla: "What the hell?"  
  
*They snap out of it.*  
  
Michelle: "Ok, my turn. Um… RVD truth or dare?"  
  
RVD: "Dude…"  
  
Author: (Rob…)  
  
Austin: "What?"  
  
Author: (Austin…)  
  
Austin: "Booorrriiinnnngggg!!!!"  
  
Author: (Austin!)  
  
Austin: "Sorry."  
  
Michelle: "Ok, back to RVD."  
  
RVD: "Cool, dare."  
  
Michelle: "Ok, I dare you to pick any girl in here to kiss."  
  
RVD: "Um cool, Author?"  
  
Author: (Sorry RVD, I like you but I can't play.)  
  
RVD: "Not cool, Nicole."  
  
Nicole: "You pick me second?"  
  
RVD: "Sorry but the author and me have cool stuff going on."  
  
Nicole: "Whatever."  
  
*They kiss quickly.*  
  
Shane: "I hate this game."  
  
RVD: "Ok, cool. HHH, truth or dare?"  
  
HHH: "Dare."  
  
RVD: *Listens to Nicole whisper something in his ear.* "I dare you to kiss Amber."  
  
HHH: "Whatever, where is she?"  
  
RVD: "Closet."  
  
*HHH goes and then we hear a scream. He comes out a few minutes later, looking scared.*  
  
Nickie: "Have fun?"  
  
HHH: "Funny. Ok smarty pants, your turn, truth or dare?"  
  
Nickie: "Dare."  
  
HHH: "Ok, I dare you to, make out with… Jericho."  
  
Jericho: "Yes!"  
  
Nickie: "What?"  
  
Jeff: "What?"  
  
Austin: "What?"  
  
Author: (Four.)  
  
Austin: "They all got to say it!"  
  
Author: (Good point.)  
  
Nickie: "Please author, I'll do anything, anything else!!! Please!!!"  
  
Author: (Sorry but it's not my dare. I don't control it.)  
  
Nickie: "Damn. Fine let's get this over with, ew!"  
  
HHH: "Oh, I forgot…"  
  
Nickie: *Groans* "What?"  
  
HHH: "You have to go in the closet."  
  
Nickie: "No!!!"  
  
Jericho: "Yes, come on, you know you want to. Trust me it'll change your life."  
  
Nickie: "Yeah unfortunately, for the worse."  
  
*Nickie looks at Jeff and kisses him*  
  
Jeff: "What was that for?"  
  
Nickie: "Hoping I survive."  
  
*Nickie walks to the closet and then turns around before she goes in.*  
  
Nickie: "Do I have to?"  
  
Author: (Yes, you might as well get it over with.)  
  
*Nickie pouts and goes in.*  
  
::Nickie and Jericho, in a closet? What will happen there? Why is Amber STILL in the closet? Will Jeff ever recover from kissing Brianne? Will RVD and the Author ever get together? What's going on with Matt and Michelle? Find out next crazy chap!!!::


	13. Part 13

Chapter 13~  
  
::Back to this crazy game of Truth or Dare::  
  
Author: Which by the way, is a break, you are supposed to be looking for stuff...  
  
Nicole: *shrugs* Later.  
  
*Inside the closet*  
  
Jericho: Ok...Nickie, I'll be for real for these ten minutes...ok?  
  
Nickie: Really? *surprised*  
  
Jericho: I understand if you don't want to make out with me...  
  
Nickie: Well, you are kinda cute....when you're serious....  
  
Jericho: Maybe I should be serious more often...  
  
Nickie: Maybe....  
  
Jericho: Ok, your decision....  
  
Nickie: *thinks a moment* Eh...what the hell? *they make out for about nine minutes*  
  
Nickie: Ok...when we go out there, you act all high and mighty and I'll be like "Yuck, ew, nasty, *spit-spit* gross...ok?  
  
Jericho: Deal...but can I ask you a question?  
  
Nickie: Yep...  
  
Jericho: Did you like it??  
  
Nickie: Honestly...*shrugs* sure....it was uhh...nice?  
  
Jericho: Still like Jeff better huh?  
  
Nickie: *nods* yeah...  
  
Jericho: Oh well, I tried....  
  
*they walk out of the closet*  
  
Jericho: Boy oh Boy, am I the king of the world or what??  
  
Nickie: Gross...ick..ew...*spit-spit* nasty....  
  
Jeff: Was it that bad baby?  
  
Nickie: Oh, God, you can't even imagine! *gives a secret smile to Jericho and he smiles back, no one notices.*  
  
Author: Ok ok ok...This is quite amusing and all, but, Eric Bishoff has just imformed me that if a group finds a key and unlocks the door that goes to it....you get a BIG surprise...  
  
All: Ohhhh.....*interested*  
  
Author: So, now I have to split you into groups once more....  
  
Nickie: Can we pick groups?  
  
Author: Ok...I'll tell you what....pick a group buddie and I'll assign them...  
  
*RVD goes over to Nicole the same time Shane does.*  
  
RVD: She's MY group buddy. *pulls one arm*  
  
Shane: No, she's MY group buddy! *pulls other arm*  
  
Author: I'll solve this...three to four people per buddy...ok?  
  
RVD: Ok, we have three then...  
  
Nicole: *shrugs* Okie dokie...  
  
*Michelle, Shannon, Kayla, and Matt go in one group*  
  
Author: Ok, sorry, but I must poof people that were just here to play...so, Rey, Edge, HHH, Shawn, Billy, and Christian..*POOF*  
  
*Rock, Booker T, and Austin are in another group.*  
  
Nickie: Hmmm...ok...well, who should be in our group Jeff...the only people left are Brianne, Amber, and Jericho...  
  
Jeff: *smacks self* Why?  
  
Nickie: I pick...Jericho...  
  
Jeff: Why?  
  
Nickie: Because Brianne and Amber all like you...  
  
Jeff: So, he likes you...  
  
Nickie: So...*turns to Jericho* Hey, you can be in our group!  
  
Jericho: Ok! *runs over to them*  
  
Author: Sorry, uhhh....Amber and Brianne....you guys are either by yourselves...oh....*laughs evily* wait...I said THREE to four groups...you two must pick...ok, Amber and Brianne...you have the choice of...RVD, Nicole, and Shane....Austin, Rock, and Booker T...or Jeff, Nickie, and Jericho...  
  
Brianne: Why does she ALWAYS have to be in a group with Jeff?  
  
Author: *shrugs*  
  
Brianne: Ok...I pick Jeffy's group...  
  
Nickie: Prepare to die...*smiles sweetly*  
  
Author: Amber?  
  
*finally comes out of the closet*  
  
Amber: *sniff sniff* I guess I choose...The Rock's group...  
  
Author: Darn...ok, whatever...go groups...wait....Nicole's group, you are group one...Michelle's group...you are group two...Rock's group, group three...and Nickie's group...group four...have fun! FIND KEY!  
  
*They shrug and go their separate ways*  
  
::What will happen with RVD and Shane? Will they fight over Nicole? Who will she choose? What about Michelle and Matt? And Kayla and Shannon? Will The Rock, Austin, and Booker be able to survive Amber? Will Jeff ever find out what REALLY went on in the closet? What will happen between Jeff and Brianne? And what about the odd relatinship of Nickie and Jericho? Find out in the next chapter, Chapter 14, to see what other sort of messes they can get themselves into...:: 


	14. Part 14

Chapter 14  
  
::Everyone is back into groups again. Let's see what's happening in group one.::  
  
Nicole: "Ok, we're looking for a key, right?"  
  
Author: (Yup.)  
  
RVD: "Cool."  
  
Shane: "Rob, honestly what is it with you and that word?"  
  
RVD: "It's a cool word, dude."  
  
Author: "RVD…"  
  
RVD: "Sorry."  
  
Shane: "Well it's annoying, stop it."  
  
RVD: "And if I don't?"  
  
*They get into each other's faces.*  
  
Shane: "If you don't then I'll just have to…"  
  
Nicole: *Gets in between them* "Guys chill out, NOW! Man, your worse then girls."  
  
Shane: "Excuse me?"  
  
Nicole: "You heard me."  
  
RVD: "Yeah you heard her."  
  
Shane: "She said it to you too."  
  
RVD: "Cool. Wait, what?"  
  
Nicole: "Guys stop it! Why do you have to keep arguing?"  
  
Author: (Yeah geez.)  
  
Shane: "Nicole, because he's trying to take you from me."  
  
RVD: "Cool."  
  
Shane: "No not cool!"  
  
Author: (Okay, before they start bitch-slapping each other, Nicole pick one.)  
  
Nicole: "Pick one?"  
  
Author: (Yeah.)  
  
Nicole: "But, but…"  
  
Author: (Fine if you can't decide…)  
  
Shane: "Wait, why can't you decide? I'm your boyfriend. Super Nicole and Hurricane, remember?"  
  
Nicole: "Yeah, but…"  
  
Shane: "But what?"  
  
Nicole: "He's got a cute butt."  
  
Author: (I have to agree.)  
  
RVD: "Cool."  
  
Shane: "Wassupwitdat?"   
  
RVD: "Don't feel bad man, it's just a gift."  
  
Shane: "Fine, RVD I challenge you to a hardcore match right here, right now. And the winner gets Nicole."  
  
RVD: "Dude, be prepared to lose. Cuz' RVD *Does thumb thing* is gonna beat you and get the hott dudette right there." *Points to Nicole, who smiles.*  
  
Shane: "Be prepared to feel my Hurripowers, bitch!"  
  
Author: (Right, this should be interesting.)  
  
::Meanwhile in group two…::  
  
*Everyone's just sitting around being bored.*  
  
Michelle: "Man I'm bored."  
  
Matt: "Me too."  
  
Kayla and Shannon: "Yeah, whatever."  
  
Michelle: "What's wrong with you guys?"  
  
Shannon: *Imitating Michelle* "Well I kinda used to like him, Hehehe…" *Giggles and smiles.*  
  
Kayla: *Imitating Matt* "Really that's so cool! Hehehe!" *Smiles and laughs.*  
  
Matt: "Guys, it was just a game and she had to tell the truth."  
  
Kayla: "Yeah and then you guys HAD to be a giggly and 'Hehehe', huh?"  
  
Author: (Ok, and while they argue like five year olds…)  
  
::Group three…::  
  
Rock: "Why in the blue hell is the Rock in this group?"  
  
Booker: "Because, sucka, everyone else was taken."  
  
Rock: "Ok, but why is SHE with us?" *Points to Amber*  
  
Amber: "Because I'm afraid of everyone else."  
  
Austin: "What?!"  
  
Author: (Four.)  
  
Austin: "No, she was whispering, I couldn't hear her."  
  
Author: (You can't use that excuse more than once in this story.)  
  
Austin: "I used it already?"  
  
Author: (Yup.)  
  
Austin: "Damn."  
  
Author: (*Notices that everyone looks bored* What's wrong with you guys, you need to look for the key!)  
  
Rock: "The Rock's not worried about no damn key, the Rock wants pie, baby. But all the good-looking mami's are in the other groups."  
  
Amber: "What about me Rock, I'm right here."  
  
Rock: "I rest my case."  
  
Amber: "What's so damn amazing about them?"  
  
Rock: "Well, first there's Kayla. She's the hot little Spanish one! Ooh, ooh, ooh!!!"  
  
Booker: "Then there's Michelle, and the little sucka Shannon gets her."  
  
Author: (Technically, right now, Michelle's 'conflicted on who she's got'.)  
  
Rock: "Yeah whatever. Then there's Nicole, that sexy little mami."  
  
Amber: "Yeah, but all she does is argue with you."  
  
Rock: "Yeah but she's hott when she does it."  
  
Booker: "Oh yeah. And then there's…"  
  
Austin: "Nickie, Stone Cold's favorite."  
  
Author: (You're not alone.)  
  
Rock: "Yeah, she's one hott mami, too."  
  
Booker: "You're telling me."  
  
Austin: "Yeah those fights are something to see."  
  
Amber: "Why does everyone like them and not me?" *Whines*  
  
Author: (Do we even need to answer that? Nevermind, guys go and look for the key, you'll probably be the only group who actually looks.)  
  
Austin: "What?"  
  
Author: (Three.)  
  
Austin: "What?"  
  
Author: (Two.)  
  
Austin: "What?"  
  
Author: (One.)  
  
Austin: "What?"  
  
Author: (Zero.)  
  
Austin: "Okay, just wanted to get that out of the way."  
  
Author: (Right, now go look for the key.)  
  
*Everyone looks around.*  
  
Author: (NOW!)  
  
*They all go, quickly.*  
  
::Finally, group four.::  
  
Nickie: "Ok, we're looking for a key, right?"  
  
Jericho: "Yes, genius, a key."  
  
Jeff: "Jericho, stop with the damn insults."  
  
Nickie: "Jeff, chill it's no big deal."  
  
Jeff: "Wait, how come he can insult you now? What the hell happened in that closet?"  
  
Brianne: "Don't worry, Jeffy. I'm here for you."  
  
Nickie: "Bitch!" *Punches her*  
  
Jericho: "Junior, don't you trust your girlfriend?"  
  
Jeff: "Of course I do. It's you I don't trust."  
  
Jericho: "Well, maybe she shouldn't trust you. I mean you kissed Brianne."  
  
Jeff: "Don't remind me. I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life."  
  
Nicole: *Still attacking Brianne* "Take that bitch!" *Throws her into a wall, she hits the wall and it opens up.*  
  
Jeff: "Good job, babe."  
  
Nickie: "That's all she seems to be good for."  
  
*They go over to where the wall opened up and look around.*  
  
Jeff: "Do we have any idea what the key looks like?"  
  
Jericho: "Yes junior, we have a picture right here. Ass clown."  
  
Jeff: "Oh you son of a…"  
  
Author: (Language, language. Geez will you guys never learn?)  
  
Nickie: "Hey, look, is this it?" *Picks up a key*  
  
Author: (Unless there are keys just lying around here.)  
  
Nickie: "Funny. Let's go find the others."  
  
:k, well that's all. What will happen with Shane and RVD? Who will win Nicole? Will Brianne ever learn not to mess with Nickie? Will Jeff and Jericho learn to get along? Will anyone ever like Amber? Does Nickie have the right key? Will they ever escape this horrible place? And will RVD ever get to see if the Author's butt is as cute as his? Find out in chapter 15!::


	15. Part 15

Chapter 15~  
  
::Hmmm....let's go back to Shane, Nicole, and RVD.::  
  
Nicole: Who should I pick? Who should I pick? *starts pulling hair*  
  
Author: I'll be the referee...  
  
RVD: Cool.  
  
Shane: Ok...  
  
Author: DING DING DING...  
  
*The match starts. Shane punces RVD, RVD punches Shane. RVD DDT's Shane. RVD grabs chair. RVD hits Shane with chair. RVD covers.*  
  
Author: One, Two...oh, he kicked out...  
  
RVD: Dude...not cool.  
  
*Shan epicks up chair. Shane hits RVD with chair. Shane hit RVD with chair again. Shane pins...*  
  
Author: One, Two, oh, he kicked out!  
  
Shane: What? How do you kick out of that?  
  
RVD: Shows you how much I want something *smiles at Nicole, she smiles back...Shane tackles him*  
  
Shane *while pounding his head into the floor...*: Don't look at her, don't talk to her, don't touch her, don't smile at her...  
  
Nicole: Ow...and I didn't even get hurt this time...  
  
*Shane picks up a ladder...hits RVD with it a few times then covers...*  
  
Author: One, Two....  
  
::Sorry to leave you hanging like that! *laughs evily* But, let's check out what group two is up to...::  
  
Michelle: Shan, it was a long time ago...*smiles at Matt*  
  
Shannon: Uh huh...you keep telling yourself that...  
  
Matt: Shan, man, stop...  
  
Kayla: Oh, Matt...shut up..we all know you want to make out with Michelle so...go do it!  
  
Michelle: You really want to?  
  
*Matt looks nervous*  
  
Kayla: Matt, Truth or dare...actually...I'll pick for you...You pick truth...  
  
Matt: I do? *confused*  
  
Kayla: Yes...now...Shannon, ask him a truth question...  
  
Shannon: Ok...*thinks for a moment* Ok, I got it...Matt...is it true that you sleep with a pink teddy bear named 'Suki'?  
  
Kayla: Shannon! *slaps him* No! Ask him 'THE QUESTION'...*rolls eyes*  
  
Shannon: Ohhh!!! But, I don't feel that way about Matt...and, plus...I don't want to marry him....  
  
Kayla: AH! *smacks him again* Nevermind...I'll ask him...Matt, do you want to make out with Michelle?   
  
Shannon: Oh! THAT question...it better be a good answer buck-o! *gives him an evil eye*  
  
Matt: *sweating, looking from Michelle to Kayla to Shannon back to Michelle to Kayla to Shannon...* Ummm...I, I, I.....  
  
::Wonder what Matt's answer will be? Hmmm....ANYWAY....moving on to group three...::  
  
Rock: Stupid candy ass key....The Rock don't know where to find it...  
  
Austin: This is BOOOOOOOORRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG...  
  
Rock: Tell The Rock about it...The Rock wants pie, not find some stupid candyass key...  
  
Amber: You can have some of my pie...*smiles*  
  
Rock: The Rock thinks he's gunna hurl....*runs to the bathroom*  
  
Booker: TELL ME YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!?!  
  
Amber: Sorry....you want some of my pie?  
  
Booker: I think I'm gonna hurl too....*runs to the bathroom*  
  
Amber: *shrugs and turns to Austin*   
  
Austin: Oh no....you want me to run too?  
  
Amber: Just try some please? I bet it's yummy...*licks lips*  
  
Austin: WHAT?   
  
Amber: He said what, he said what!  
  
Author: I woulda said what to dumbass...  
  
Amber: Come on Austin...try some...*gestures to him*  
  
Austin: WHAT? I'm gonna be sick too...*runs to the bathroom*  
  
Amber: Damnit...why does everyone run?  
  
Author: I don't blame them...  
  
Amber: Well, you're still here aren't you?  
  
Author: Don't even go there...plus...I'm leaving...bye bye...  
  
::Let's go to group four shall we?::  
  
Nickie: Oh! I give up! They're no where in sight!  
  
Jericho: Oh, we'll probably find them...don't give up...*he puts an arm around her, she smiles...Jeff notices*  
  
Jeff: Please tell me you did not just smile!  
  
Nickie: Uhh...nope...I didn't...*moves his arm*  
  
Jeff: Oh my God! Am I like fighting for you or something? Misewell just go into group one...  
  
Author: Not possible...two people are already fighting for Nicole, and she lieks you but she likes them better...for now...  
  
Jeff: She likes me?!?  
  
Nickie: JEFF! *smacks his arm*  
  
Jeff: Ow! What? You like Jerk-acho...  
  
Nickie: HE IS NOT A JERK! *covers mouth*  
  
Jeff: WHAT? DID YOU JUST SAY HE ISN'T A JERK?  
  
Nickie: *still covering her mouth, she shakes her head*  
  
Jeff: Yes you did...  
  
Nickie: *shakes her head*  
  
Jeff: Yes you did...  
  
Nickie: *shakes her head*  
  
Jeff: Yes you did...  
  
Nickie: *shakes her head*  
  
Jeff: Yes you did...  
  
Nickie: *shakes her head*  
  
Jeff: Yes you did...  
  
Nickie: *shakes her head*  
  
Author: STOP!  
  
Jeff: But she did...be on my side!  
  
Brianne: I'm on your side Jeffy...*holds his arm*  
  
Jeff: GET OFF OF MY ARM! *pushes her away*  
  
*Brianne crys*  
  
Jericho: Uhh..she didn't say that Jeff...  
  
Jeff: Shut up...I'm talking to her...Nickie...did you say that or not? Do you like him or something??? Tell me the truth...*pleading eyes*  
  
Nickie: *uncovers her mouth* I...I, said it...but I don't know if I like him like that or not...  
  
Jeff: Yes, or no...?  
  
Nickie: Yes...wait...No...Yes, no, yes, no...*smacks self* I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jeff: Do you like me?  
  
Nickie: Yes!  
  
Jeff: Do you like Brianne?  
  
Nickie: NO!  
  
Jeff: Do you like the author?  
  
Nickie: Well, sometimes....  
  
Author: I WILL POOF YOU!  
  
Nickie: *puts hands up* :Sorry...ok, yeah, I do...*mumbles* sometimes...  
  
Author: Do not push me...I WILL poof you...  
  
Jeff: Do you like Jericho?  
  
Nickie: I...uhhh...I....  
  
::Oh! We are out of time! What will Nickie say? What will Jeff and Jericho do? Will The Rock, Autsin, and Booker EVER come out of the bathroom? Or will they leave Amber all alone? Will Matt say yes or no? Will Shannon and Kayla hate him? Will Michelle like him? And, Will Shane win and get Nicole? Find out in our next extreme chapter!:: 


	16. Part 16

Chapter 16   
  
:Ok last chap, it was Shane vs. RVD in a match for Nicole.::  
  
Author: (1…2…3! Shane wins!!!)  
  
Shane: "Finally, damn!"  
  
Nicole: "Good job baby!" *Kisses him*  
  
Shane: "Thanks."  
  
Nicole: "RVD, you okay?"  
  
RVD: "Ow, not cool."  
  
Shane: "Nice job man. But I needed to keep my baby. Sorry."  
  
RVD: "It's cool. You got a good chick."  
  
*They shake hands*  
  
Author: (Ok, enough mushy stuff.)  
  
RVD, Shane, and Nicole: "Sorry."  
  
Author: (Ok, anyway, Nickie found the key, go find her and Jeff and Jericho, they're having some issues.)  
  
Nicole: "Isn't it funny how we're always in the same situations?"  
  
Shane: "Yeah, haha now let's go stop Jeff and Jericho from killing each other, or Nickie killing them both first."  
  
RVD: "Dude, I call Jericho."  
  
Shane: "For what?"  
  
RVD: "An ass whooping. I need to avenge my loss."  
  
Author: (Avenge? Big word, don't understand.)  
  
RVD: "Sorry. Ok, let's go find them."  
  
*They go to find everyone else.*  
  
::Group two::  
  
Matt: "Um.. um.."  
  
Shannon: "Um.. um.. what?"  
  
Matt: "Well…"  
  
Kayla: "Just spit it out Matt, at this rate we'll be here 'til Christmas!"  
  
Matt: *Looks at Michelle, as if asking her to get Shannon and Kayla off his back.*  
  
Michelle: "Actually Matt, I'd like to know too."  
  
Matt: "Ok, well I like you Michelle. Ok, your hot and nice. But I love you Kayla."  
  
Shannon: "Aaaah!" *Jumps at Matt*  
  
Author: (Haha, gonna leave you hanging!)  
  
::Group three::  
  
Amber: "Are they ever gonna come back?"  
  
Author: (………)  
  
Amber: "Where are they?" *Cries* "I want Shane!"  
  
Author: (………)  
  
Amber: "Someone answer me!!!" *No answer* "Waaaahhhh!!!"  
  
::Group four::  
  
Nickie: "I um… Jeff… look it's no big deal."  
  
Jeff: "Are you telling me that you like Jericho?!"  
  
Nickie: "Um… Jeff please chill out. I love you!"  
  
Jericho: "Yeah man chill out, don't be an assclown!"  
  
Jeff: "Shut the hell up! Huh, how do you like your little sayings now?!"  
  
Nickie: *Plugs ears* "Jeff, Chris please…"  
  
Jeff: "Chris? Now you call him Chris?"  
  
Author: (Well that is his name.)  
  
Jeff: "Did I ask you?"  
  
Author: (Oh boy, you asking for a POOF?)  
  
Nickie: "Jeff look it's no big thing. It's just in the closet…"  
  
Jeff: "Yeah what happened on the closet, did he drug you? Better yet, did he hypnotize you?"  
  
Jericho: "Nope, never tried."  
  
Jeff: *Glares at Jericho* "So… what happened in the closet?"  
  
In the background: "Nickie!"  
  
Nickie: "Nicole?" *Whispers* "Thank you!"  
  
*Nicole, Shane, and RVD walk up to Nickie, Jeff and Jericho.*  
  
Nicole: "So what's up?" *Pulls Nicole aside* "What's going on with you and Jeff and Jericho?"  
  
Nickie: "You got me."  
  
Jeff: "Hello? Think you've been saved? Tell me what happened in the closet!"  
  
Brianne: "Yeah tell him!"  
  
Everyone: "Shut up!"  
  
Brianne: *Cries*  
  
Nickie: "Well… um… you see…. *takes deep breath*  
  
Author: (This should be fun.)  
  
:Ok, is Nicole gonna tell Jeff the truth? Who will she pick? Will ANYONE EVER like Brianne? Will the Author and RVD get together? Will Group two EVER go back to Amber or will she be alone forever? What's Shannon gonna do to Matt? Find out in Chap. 17!!!::


	17. Part 17

Chapter 17~  
  
::Ok, well, I guess I'll start with group two...since group one is with group four. We left off at Shannon jumping at Matt...wonder what happens now???::  
  
Michelle: SHANNON! STOP BITING MATT'S EAR!  
  
Kayla: MATT! STOP BITING SHANNON'S FOOT!  
  
Matt: He started it!  
  
Shannon: No, you started it! You like Michelle!  
  
Matt: So what? I am allowed to like Michelle!  
  
Shannon: But you like Kayla!  
  
Matt: OK...tell me you don't like Kayla...  
  
Shannon *looks at Kayla*: Well....  
  
Michelle: SHANNON!?!  
  
Shannon: What? You like Matt!  
  
Michelle: So! It doesn't mean you can like another girl!  
  
Matt: You like Kayla? I'm gunna hurt you!  
  
Kayla: Matt you like Michelle! Why can't Shannon like me?  
  
Michelle: Please don't tell me you like MY man too!?!  
  
Kayla: Why you like mine!  
  
*Michelle and Kayla started to fight while Matt and Shannon fought more...*  
  
::The plot thickens....*shrugs* ok...well...let's head over to group three...if there even is a group three anymore..?::  
  
Amber: YOU CAME BACK!  
  
Author: Just to see if The Rock, Austin, and Booker returned..but, I see they ahven't, so, I'm going to find them...  
  
Amber: NO WAIT!  
  
Author: .......  
  
Amber: DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE IN THIS DARK SCARY ROOM!   
  
Author: ........*door shuts*  
  
::As we see, the author has left Amber inside the "dark, scary room...we'll now take you to the bathroom...hehe...where The Rock, Austin, and Booker are...hopefully....::  
  
Author: ARE YOU GUYS IN HERE???  
  
Rock *peeks his head out of the stall*: Is that crazy candy ass Amber with you?  
  
Author: HELL NO! Are you crazy??  
  
Rock*relieved*: Whoosh...that's a relief...  
  
Austin: Damn...I thought we'd never get away from her...  
  
Author: I have an idea, although it doesn't really matter what you thik because it will happen anyway, because I am the author and what I say goes...  
  
Booker: True....*nods in agreement*  
  
Austin: Well, tell us anyway...  
  
Author: *shrugs* Ok...go find Nickie and leave Amber behind...no harm done...*shrugs*  
  
Rock: The Rock thinks that is a BRILLIANT idea...why didn't The Rock think of this before?  
  
Author: Because I wanted credit...  
  
Rock: Well...I think that THE MILLIONS *audience (outta nowhere) cheers*  
  
Audience: THE MILLIONS!  
  
Rock: Of Rock fans, will love it...  
  
Author: How'd you do that?  
  
Rock: *shrugs* People love me...  
  
Author: Ok...Go...*they exit to find Nickie and the rest of the group.*  
  
::Ok...Now, the final group...*gulps* This should be interesting...hehe..::  
  
Nicole: Guys...*clears throat* JEFF....don't pressure her...  
  
Jeff: Shush..I wanna hear...wait...Nickie...hold that thought....*pulls Nicole over to the side*  
  
Nicole: What?  
  
Jeff: Somebody told me that you like me?  
  
Nicole: So?  
  
Jeff: So? Do you?  
  
Nicole: Maybe?  
  
Jeff: And?  
  
Nicole: And what?  
  
*Shane pulls Nickie off to the side*  
  
Shane: Somebody told me you liked me...?  
  
Nickie: So?  
  
Shane: YOU DO? I was just messing with you to see what you'd say...  
  
Nickie: *slaps self* Darnit...  
  
Shane: So...how many people in this story DO you like, exactly?  
  
Nickie: Uhh...Jeff, you, RVD, Matt, Shannon, and Chris...  
  
Shane: So, you like Chris huh?  
  
Nickie: So?  
  
Shane: And you like me?  
  
Nickie: So?  
  
*Back to Nicole and Jeff...this is interesting...true feelings are coming out...*  
  
Jeff: And, do you like me?  
  
Nicole: Why does it matter?  
  
Jeff: Because it does...  
  
Nicole: Ok, I do...so what? *shrugs*  
  
Jeff: I like you too....  
  
Nicole: Really?  
  
Jeff: Yeah....  
  
Nicole: *shrugs* Cool...  
  
Jeff: How come you're not happy?  
  
Nicole: I have a few reasons...  
  
Jeff: Name...  
  
Nicole: Ok, first of all, you go out with Nickie, second of all, I go out with Shane, third of all, too many people like me and Nickie in this story, fourth of all I have NO idea where Michelle, Shannon, Matt, and Kayla are...fifth of all...I don't know where The Rock, Austin, or Booker T are, six of all I'm running out of idea, and seventh of all....I'm confused!  
  
Jeff: But you are always confused...  
  
Nicole: I know...  
  
*Back to Nickie and Shane*  
  
Shane: Wanna know something?  
  
Nickie: *shrugs* Eh...why not?  
  
Shane: I like you too...  
  
Nickie: Cool.  
  
Shane: Aren't you happy?  
  
Nickie: Eh...*shrugs*  
  
Shane: Name me reasons...  
  
Nickie: Ok...fine.... Ok, first of all, you go out with Nicole, second of all, I go out with Jeff, third of all, too many people like me and Nicole in this story, fourth of all I have NO idea where Michelle, Shannon, Matt, and Kayla are...fifth of all...I don't know where The Rock, Austin, or Booker T are, six of all I'm running out of idea, and seventh of all....I'm confused!  
  
Author: Sorry to butt in, but, is it me or did we already hear this? *shrugs* Ok, continue...  
  
Shane: So...  
  
Nickie: UGH! You are impossible!  
  
Shane: I know...  
  
Nickie: If I kiss you will you shut up?  
  
Shane: Yeah...  
  
Author: Oh Boy....  
  
*Ok, back to Nicole and Jeff*  
  
Jeff: WHY WHY WHY???  
  
Nicole: Why what?  
  
Jeff: I don't know...will you kiss me? Or can I kiss you?  
  
Nicole: Will you shut up then?  
  
Jeff: Yep...  
  
Author: Another good time for an 'Oh Boy...'  
  
::What will happen between Jeff and Nicole? What will happen between Shane and Nickie? What about Jericho and RVD? Will Brianne and Amber, wait...Amber is lost...Will Brianne get over Jeff? Will The Rock, Austin, and Booker find group one and two? Will Matt, Shannon, Michelle, and Kayla work everything out?::  
  
Michelle: OW! THAT'S MY HAIR!  
  
Kayla: OH SHUT UP! YOU WANT MY MAN? I DON'T THINK SO!!!  
  
Michelle: WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE MINE EITHER! AHHH!!!  
  
*They continue to fight*  
  
::Damn interuptions! Ok...anyways...find out in our next wild ass chapter of 'Drawing A Blank':: 


	18. Part 18

Chapter 18  
  
:Ok, going right to group two::  
  
Michelle: "Stop with the hair, just because yours is short, that's no excuse!"  
  
Kayla: "Oh stop whining! Your just mad because I can fight better than you!"  
  
Michelle: *Laughs* "Ow!" *Stops laughing*  
  
Matt and Shannon: *Have stopped fighting and are watching the girls* "Should we break them up? *They think for a few seconds* "Nah!!!" *They sit down and watch*  
  
Author: (*Watches for a few seconds, then snaps out of it.* Ok, guys break them up and go find Nickie.)  
  
Shannon: "But…"  
  
Author: (Not butt's Mr. Go NOW!!!)  
  
Shannon: "Fine. Come on Matt."  
  
Matt: *Watching the fighting with wide-eyes* "What? Oh yeah."  
  
*They pull the girls apart, getting hit in the process. They finally get them apart and they go look for everyone else.*  
  
::Group three::  
  
Rock: "Ok, now where could the jabronies be?"  
  
Booker: "Suckas, come out come out wherever you are."  
  
Author: (There not kids or dogs, Booker.)  
  
Booker: "Sorry."  
  
Author: (That's better.)  
  
Austin: "What?"  
  
Author: (I'm not gonna start this, again. I'm warning you once, one more and no surprise.)  
  
Austin: "Fine."  
  
*They keep looking*  
  
Rock: *Yells* "Where in the blue hell are all you jabronies?"  
  
Amber: *Yells* "Rock? Rock, guys wait for me!"  
  
Austin: "Damnit, now she's coming for us!"  
  
Booker: "Good job sucka!"  
  
Author: (Guys word of advice: RUN!)  
  
*They all run, including the Author*  
  
Amber: "Where are they?"  
  
::Groups one and four::  
  
*Jeff and Nicole and Shane and Nickie all lean in to kiss at the same time*  
  
RVD: "Dude not cool."  
  
Author: (I'll let this one slide, because I feel bad for you.)  
  
RVD: "Cool."  
  
Jericho: "What's going on? How did this happen? Did the assclowns forget who they were supposed to be with?"  
  
Author: (Maybe)  
  
Nicole and Nickie: *Pull away right before the kiss* "Wait."  
  
Shane and Jeff: *With their eyes closed* "What?"  
  
Nicole: *Whispers to Nickie* "Friendly kisses, no fights?"  
  
Author: (Unlike Michelle and Kayla.)  
  
Nicole: "Right, wait huh?"  
  
Author: (Nevermind, just ignore me.)  
  
Nickie: "We have been. Okay Nic, agreed."  
  
Author: (Right, wait did you just say you've been ignoring me this whole time?)  
  
Nickie: "Um…no?"  
  
Author: (Right.)  
  
Nicole: "Ok, anyway."  
  
*They shake hands in agreement, then go back to the guys and kiss them.*  
  
Jericho and RVD at the same time: "Man, I wanna kiss someone." *Look at each other.*  
  
Jericho: "No, I'm not that desperate."  
  
RVD: "Dude, not cool."  
  
Brianne: "There's always me."  
  
Jericho: *Points to Brianne* "And I'm definitely not that desperate."  
  
RVD: "Dude, never!"  
  
Brianne: *Cries and runs away, again!*  
  
Jeff: "Ok, now that that's out of the way, Nickie do you or do you not like Jericho?"  
  
Nickie: "Back to this?"  
  
Jeff: *Nods* "Now just tell me the truth."  
  
Nickie: "Ok, well in the closet, Jericho changed into a normal person and that made him kinda cute. And, yes we kissed and yes I liked it, but I still love you Jeff."  
  
Jeff: "Ok at least I know the truth. And I understand why Jericho likes you."  
  
Author: (Ok, no more sappiness.)  
  
*Far away.* "Help, keep the disgusting pie away from the Rock!" "What?" "Suckas, run!"  
  
RVD: "Austin?"  
  
Jericho: "Rock?"  
  
Shane: "Booker?"  
  
*Also far away* "Guys wait for me!!!"  
  
Nicole: "Ew, Amber."  
  
*Also, far away…* "Bitch, trying to steal my man!" "Your trying to steal mine too!" "Guys stop fighting!" "Ow you scratched me!"  
  
Nickie: "Kayla?"  
  
Nicole: "Michelle?"  
  
Jeff: "Matt?"  
  
Shane: "Shannon?"  
  
Author: (Oh boy, this should be fun. *Rolls eyes*)  
  
:Ok, soon they're going to be together again. Will Amber catch up? Will Kayla and Michelle EVER get along again? Will Jericho and RVD EVER get girls? Will Brianne EVER get a guy? And will they remember that Nickie has the key? Find out next chap!::


	19. Part 19

Chapter 19~  
  
::We are following Matt, Shannon, Michelle, and Kayla as they search for their friends...::  
  
Matt: KAYLA! STOP PULLING MICHELLE'S HAIR!  
  
Shannon: MICHELLE! STOP PULLING KAYLA'S HAIR!  
  
Michelle and Kayla: NO!  
  
*they continue to fight, Matt grabs a hold of Michelle and Shannon grabs a hold of Kayla*  
  
Kayla: LET GO OF MY MAN!  
  
Michelle: YOU BETTER LET GO OF MINE FIRST!  
  
*Matt and Shannon look at each other and switch girls...they shrug, Kayla and Michelle are still trying to claw each other's eyes out*  
  
*Far away distance, but not too far*: Michelle?  
  
Michelle: Nicole?  
  
*Far away distance, but not too far*: Kayla?  
  
Kayla: Nickie?  
  
*Far away distance, but not too far*: Matt?  
  
Matt: Jeff?  
  
*Far away distance, but not too far*: Shannon?  
  
Shannon: Shane?  
  
Matt, Shannon, Michelle, and Kayla: WE'RE SAVED! *They run to the wall and bang on it*  
  
Matt, Shannon, Michelle, and Kayla: HELP!!!  
  
Jeff, Shane, Nicole, and Nickie: WHERE ARE YOU?  
  
Matt, Shannon, Michelle, and Kayla: ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WALL!  
  
::Let's hop over to the other side of the wall for a moment...::  
  
Nicole: Guys...we can't just leave them...  
  
Jericho: Yes we can...grab the girls and leave the guys! All in favor raise you hand...*Jericho raises his hand* Nevermind...*puts his hand down*  
  
*Just then The Rock, Austin, and Booker come running through a door, out of breath*  
  
Nicole: Oh my god! What happened?  
  
Rock: Amber, pie, ew...run...*panting*  
  
Nicole: Oh my God! Did she follow you guys?  
  
Rock: *nods*  
  
*Nicole swings the door open that they came in through and hears a 'clunk'. She looks on the other side of the door and sees Amber laying there...*  
  
Nicole: Opps...*shrugs*  
  
Rock: Do you see her?  
  
Nicole: Uhhh....no...I don't think she'll be here any time soon....  
  
Rock: Good! I LOVE YOU!!! *hugs Nicole*  
  
Nicole: Ummmm...ok?  
  
Austin: And I LOVE YOU! *hugs Nickie*  
  
Nickie: Uhh...great?  
  
Nicole: Uhhh...losing oxygen....*gasps for breath*  
  
Shane: *runs over to Rock and Nicole, noticing that she can't breathe*: Uhhh...ok Rock...loosen the grip...she can't breath here....*pulls on his arms*  
  
Rock: Oh..right...sorry...  
  
Nicole: *gasping for breath* Oh sure....*breath* no *breath* problem...*breath*  
  
Rock: Marry me?  
  
Nicole: Ummm...but you're married...?  
  
Rock: So?  
  
Nicole: *confused* I'm confused. *walks away*  
  
Nickie: Umm...Steve, could ya maybe let go...I'm having trouble breathing here...  
  
Austin: Oh...yeah...*let's go*  
  
Austin: Ummm...ok...*walks off*  
  
Nickie: That was odd? *scratches head*  
  
Author: This whole story is...  
  
Nickie: Very true...  
  
*RVD notices Shane's talking to The Rock and Nicole is by herself...talking to the wall...he walks over there...*  
  
RVD: Hey dude...having fun?  
  
Nicole: *un-focuses her attention on the wall* Yeah...have you met Bob?  
  
RVD: *scratches head* Bob?  
  
Nicole: Yes..Bob, we just met...he's cool.  
  
RVD: Cool...so ummm...can I talk to you...alone?  
  
Nicole: *nods and turns towards...uhhh...Bob?* I'll be back...*turns back towards RVD* Ok...let's talk...alone...  
  
RVD: *pulls her away from the wall...well, away from everthing...* I like you...  
  
Nicole: Aww...I like you too...  
  
RVD: But...  
  
Nicole: Huh? *confused*  
  
RVD: Nevermind...can I kiss you?  
  
Nicole: Again?  
  
RVD: Yeah, again...please?  
  
Nicole: But wadda bout Shane?  
  
RVD: He'll never know...please?  
  
Nicole: Ok, what the hell? *RVD kisses her, and it turns into a make out session, with everyone in the room surrounding them, including Shane*  
  
Author: Uh oh...*hides behind hands* I can't watch I can't watch...*uncovers eyes* Oh yes I can...  
  
Shane: What were you doing?  
  
Nicole: I...uh, I, we, were, uh....*faints*  
  
Shane: She does this...*shakes Nicole* Nicole...you didn't faint...it never works...get up...  
  
*no movement*  
  
Shane: Ok, fine...RVD...what happened?  
  
RVD: We kissed dude...what did it look like??  
  
Shane: Kissing?  
  
RVD: Duh.  
  
Shane: Why? I won.  
  
RVD: So, I cheated...  
  
Shane: You can't cheat...  
  
RVD: Says who?  
  
Shane: *Thinks a minute* The rule book...  
  
RVD: There is no rule book...  
  
Shane: So...  
  
RVD: So, I kissed her...  
  
Shane: Did she want you too?  
  
RVD: Duh dude...  
  
Jericho: I think she made him kiss her...  
  
Nicole: I did not! Opps...I mean *faints*  
  
All: *rolls eyes*  
  
Nickie: Hehe...this is funny...  
  
Jeff: Can I tell you something?  
  
Nickie: If involves Nicole and that kiss you guys had...no.  
  
Jeff: You kissed Shane...  
  
Nickie: So...yours was longer...  
  
Jeff: No it wasn't...  
  
Nickie: Yes it was...I timed it...  
  
Jeff: You did not...  
  
Nickie: I did so, and it was more than just a 'friendly kiss' to me...  
  
Jeff: Well your kiss with Shane looked pretty heated too...  
  
Nickie: So, what if it was? *covers mouth*  
  
Jeff: You liked it?  
  
Nickie: No...  
  
Jeff: Yes you did...  
  
Nickie: So, you liked yours...  
  
Jeff: As a matter of fact I did...  
  
Nickie: So you like her?  
  
Jeff: Yeah...do you like Shane?  
  
Nickie: Yeah...  
  
Jeff: I love you...  
  
Nickie: I love you too...*they make out*  
  
Jericho: Damnit...  
  
Rock: Damn...the Rock wants some pie...  
  
Austin: I want a beer...  
  
Booker: I wanna do a spinerooni...  
  
Nicole: It's a Nicarooni...*faints*  
  
Rock: Rockarooni...  
  
Nicole: Nicarooni...*faints*  
  
Rock: Never mind...  
  
Shane: I want Nicole...  
  
RVD: I want Nicole...and the author...  
  
Author: I'm touched...  
  
Jeff: *thinking* I have what I want....*he's still making out with Nickie*  
  
Nickie: *thinking* I have what I want...*still making out with Jeff*  
  
Jericho: I want Nickie...  
  
Amber: *still knocked out* : I want to see the moon....*dazed*  
  
Brianne: *crying*: I WANT JEFFY!!!  
  
Author: Ehh..shut up...  
  
Matt: I want on the other side of the wall *thinking to himself* 'and I want Kayla and Michelle'...  
  
Shannon: I want on the other side of the wall *thinking to himself* 'and I want Michelle and Kayla'...  
  
Michelle: I want on the other side of the wall *thinking to herself* 'and I want Shannon and Matt'...  
  
Kayla: I want on the other side of the wall *thinking to herself* 'and I want Matt and Shannon'...  
  
Author: I want out of this nutso story...time to close...  
  
::Ok...what will happen with Nicole? Will Shane forgive her or will she go with RVD? Will RVD ever meet the author? Will Nickie and Jeff ever stop making out? Will Matt, Shannon, Kayla, and Michelle ever get to the other side of the wall? And will they remember the key in time? And, how much stupider can they get?...find out in the next chapter...:: 


	20. Part 20

Chapter 20  
  
:Ok, back to group one who is on one side of the wall, trapped.::  
  
Michelle: "Man, I wanna get over there."  
  
Kayla: "Why so you can steal those men too?'  
  
Michelle: "Bitch, I better not have heard you say that!"  
  
Kayla: "Oh but Bitch, you did!"  
  
Shannon: "Oh my god, not again."  
  
Matt: "This should be fun!"  
  
*They start pulling the girls apart and they end up getting hit and the girls are still fighting.*  
  
Author: (Ok if all you guys are going to do is fight, then I'm gonna take a nap, no better yet I'm going to the other side of the wall. Later!)  
  
Shannon: "Wait don't leave us here!"  
  
Author: (…)  
  
Matt: "Please come back!"  
  
Author: (…)  
  
Matt and Shannon: "Damnit!"  
  
:Other side of the wall::  
  
Author: (That's better, hopefully more excitement here.)  
  
*Nickie and Jeff are still making out*  
  
Jericho: *Watching them* "I want to make out with Nickie!"  
  
Austin: "Me too."  
  
Jeff and Nickie: *Stop making out* "What?!"  
  
Austin: "What? I'm a guy and she's a girl, a hot girl."  
  
Author: (Four and okay…*shudders*)  
  
Rock: "The Rock still wants some damn pie!"  
  
RVD: "I want the Author."  
  
Author: (And again I'm touched.)  
  
RVD: "Cool."  
  
Author: (Ok, I'm over it. Did you guys happen to forget something?)  
  
Jericho: "Uh…"  
  
RVD: "Uh…"  
  
Jeff: "Uh…"  
  
Nickie: "Uh…"  
  
Shane: "Uh…"  
  
Nicole: "Uh…" *faints again*  
  
Author: (Stop it! The surprise? Remember? The key? God am I talking to myself here?)  
  
Nickie: "Oh yeah I found the key!"  
  
Rock: "And you didn't tell us, jabroni?"  
  
Nickie: "I forgot, wait did you just call me a jabroni?"  
  
Rock: "No."  
  
Nickie: "Yes."  
  
Rock: "No."  
  
Nickie: "Yes."  
  
Rock: "No."  
  
Nickie: "Yes."  
  
Rock: "No."  
  
Nickie: "Yes."  
  
Rock: "No."  
  
Nickie: "Yes."  
  
Rock: "No."  
  
Nickie: "Yes."  
  
Rock: *annoyed* "No."  
  
Nickie: "Yes."  
  
Rock: *bored* "No."  
  
Nickie: "Yes."  
  
Rock: "You know what jabroni, I'm tired of this. I thought Nicole was the one that argued."  
  
Jeff: "Yeah but Nickie does too."  
  
Shane: "Yeah you should see her and Nicole argue. We once sat there listening to them for a total of…"  
  
Michelle, Kayla, Shannon, Matt: *Other side of the wall* 24 hours!!!"  
  
Shane and Jeff: "Yeah that's it."  
  
Nickie: "So don't mess with me! Wait, did you call me a jabroni again?"  
  
Rock: "N… yes, okay yes I did."  
  
Nickie: "Ok, just checking."  
  
Rock: *sighs* "Thank you." *looks up at the ceiling*  
  
Kurt: "Hey guys what's going on?"  
  
All: "Kurt?"  
  
Kurt: "Yep."  
  
RVD: "Dude, where'd you go?"  
  
Kurt: "I dunno, the guess the smarty-pants author forgot to put me back in!"  
  
Author: (*blushes* Sorry.)  
  
*All of a sudden there's a crash. The wall comes down and Kayla, Matt, Shannon, and Michelle fall through.*  
  
Kayla and Michelle: *All cut up and holding onto each other* "Hey guys."  
  
Nickie: "Hey their fighting finally worked out good for something."  
  
Nicole: "Who woulda thought?"  
  
Nickie: "Yeah."  
  
*They help Kayla and Michelle up while Jeff and Shane help Matt and Shannon up.*  
  
Jericho: "Why were you assclowns fighting?"  
  
Nickie: "Chris give up the act."  
  
Matt, Shannon, Kayla and Michelle: "Chris?"  
  
Nickie: "Yeah, yeah that's old. Chris and I made out in the closet and he's actually a person."  
  
Matt: "They were fighting because I kinda like Michelle and Shan kinda likes Kayla."  
  
Jeff: "Settle it like we did. Kiss them."  
  
*They all shrug and kiss.*  
  
Shane: "Better?"  
  
*They nod.*  
  
Kayla: *Back to normal* "So what exactly happened when we were gone?"  
  
RVD: "I made out with Nicole."  
  
Jericho: "I made out with Nickie."  
  
Shane: "I made out with Nickie."  
  
Jeff: "I made out with Nicole."  
  
Shannon: "Oh."  
  
RVD: "Shane and I fought for Nicole. Shane won."  
  
Austin: "We ran away from the freak girl."  
  
Michelle: "Amber?"  
  
*Rock, Austin, and Booker nod.*  
  
Kurt: "So what happened with you guys?"  
  
Shannon, Matt, Kayla, and Michelle: "Fighting."  
  
Brianne: "I know how you feel."  
  
Everyone: "Shut up!"  
  
Brianne: *Cries*  
  
Amber: *Still dazed* "Pretty, pretty bunnies."  
  
Everyone: "Shut up!"  
  
Nickie: *Thinks* "Oh yeah, I found the key! Let's go get out of this hell hole! And away from them!!!" *Points to Brianne and Amber. They cry.*  
  
Author: (Finally!)  
  
::They remembered the key! Will they get their surprise? Will they escape this place? Will things ever go back to normal?  
  
Author: (Probably not.)  
  
Find out next chap in Drawing a Blank!::


	21. Part 21

Chapter 21~  
  
::Ok, so, the groups are all back together...once again...let's see what they're up too...::  
  
Nickie: OH MY GOD!  
  
Everyone: WHAT?  
  
Nickie:*astonished* I found the door....  
  
Everyone: Ohhh...ahhhh!  
  
Author: Oh please...*rolls eyes*  
  
*Nickie shoves the key into the slot...it won't go...*  
  
Nicole: Stop...you're doing it wrong!  
  
Nickie: Am not!  
  
Nicole: Are too!  
  
Nickie: Am not!  
  
Nicole: Are too!  
  
Nickie: Am not!  
  
Nicole: Are too!  
  
Nickie: Am not!  
  
Nicole: Are too!  
  
Nickie: Am not!  
  
Nicole: Are too!  
  
Nickie: Am not!  
  
Nicole: Are too!  
  
Author: STOP!  
  
Jeff: Nickie, maybe you should let Nicole try....  
  
Nickie: DON'T QUESTION ME!  
  
Jeff: *backs off*  
  
*Nicole takes a side of the key, but Nickie quickly grabs the other side, they are having a tug of war with the key...*  
  
Nickie: Let go of the key!  
  
Nicole: No! It's my turn to use the key!  
  
Nickie: No! It's my turn!  
  
Nicole: MINE!  
  
Nickie: MINE!  
  
Nicole: MINE!  
  
Nickie: MINE!  
  
Nicole: MINE!  
  
Nickie: MINE! *the key breaks in half*  
  
Nicole: Opps....  
  
Nickie: Opps? Opps? That's all you have to say after breaking the key?  
  
Nicole: Me breaking the key? HA! You had half the key if I'm NOT mistaken!  
  
*Everyone is looking back and forth to the two fighting...*  
  
Nickie: I DIDN'T BREAK IT!  
  
Nicole: I DIDN'T BREAK IT EITHER!  
  
Nickie: YES YOU DID!  
  
Nicole: NO I DIDN'T!  
  
RVD: Dude, stop....  
  
Jeff: Yeah...  
  
Shane: Yeah...  
  
Jericho: Ugh...it was just getting good...  
  
Nicole and Nickie: SHUT UP!  
  
Shane: Maybe we can fix it?  
  
Author: No..I've made sure of that...*covers mouth*  
  
RVD: It was YOU!  
  
Author: Ok, so it was! But you can't do anything about it! *laughs evily*  
  
RVD: But why?  
  
Author: Because I want to keep you here...plus...I made a new game....  
  
RVD: Ok...tell....  
  
Author: Ok, here it is...we split you up into groups again...but, if you find the key THIS time, you can't talk, look for, or say anything to the other groups...you have to stay in your group and when you find the key...go to the door and open it...ok?  
  
Nicole: *confused* Can I have smart people in my group?  
  
Author: *shrugs* Eh, why not...  
  
Nicole: Okie dokie...  
  
Author: Ok, let's try this AGAIN....group one...Shane, Nicole, and RVD...group two, Michelle, Shannon, and Kurt...group three, Matt, Kayla, and Jericho...group four, The Rock, Jeff, and Nickie...group five, Austin, Booker, Amber, and Brianne...happy trails!  
  
Austin: WHY???  
  
Author: I love to tourture...*smiles evily*  
  
::What will happen? Will RVD and Shane fight over Nicole again? Will Kurt like Michelle? Will Jericho like Kayla? What will The Rock do with Nickie? And what about Austin and Booker??? Find out in chapter 22:: 


	22. Part 22

Chapter 22  
  
:Ok, they're in groups again, let's start with group one.::  
  
Author: (Duh.)  
  
::Shut up, I can fire you.::  
  
Author: (Sorry.)  
  
::That's what I thought. Anyways…::  
  
Shane: "Why are we together, AGAIN?"  
  
Author: (Cuz I enjoy making you mad. *Laughs evilly.*)  
  
Shane: "Right. Ok, RVD you go that way." *Points in one direction.* "And Nicole, we can go this way." *Points in the opposite direction.*  
  
RVD: "No, dude how about Nicole goes with me?"  
  
Nicole: "Guys we're a group why don't we all go together? Author, I thought I asked for a smart group?"  
  
Shane and RVD: "Hey!"  
  
Author: (So what you're telling me is that out of all these crazy people in this place, there are actually some smart ones? Where? I must've missed them.)  
  
Shane, RVD, and Nicole: "Hey!"  
  
Author: (Hehehe! Now, go look for the key!)  
  
*They all groan and go look.*  
  
Nicole: "Is this it?"  
  
Shane: "No babe, that's a piece of lint."  
  
Nicole: "Oh."  
  
Author: (In the words of Stone Cold, BOOORRIIINNGGG! Next group, PLEASE!)  
  
::Group two::  
  
Author: (Thank you.)  
  
Kurt: *Whining* "Guys I can't look for a key without any milk!"  
  
Shannon: "Can you do anything without milk, Kurt?"  
  
Kurt: "No, milk gives me my energy."  
  
Michelle: "Okie dokie."  
  
*They continue looking for a half hour, with Kurt getting weaker and weaker from milk deprivation.*  
  
Author: (Big word! No more!)  
  
Kurt: *Weak and dazed* "Oooh, look at the pretty white milk truck! I want the milk, come here pretty cow, I want milk."  
  
Author: (Is it just me or has this happened already?)  
  
Michelle: "Yeah only I'm not kissing that." *Points to Kurt trying to milk the wall.*  
  
Author: (Why not?)  
  
Michelle: "Because, why don't you kiss him?"  
  
Author: (Uh…Cuz I'm the Author and I'm here and not there. Yeah that's it.)  
  
Michelle: "Right." *Continues looking until Kurt comes over and taps her on the shoulder.*  
  
Kurt: "Excuse me pretty lady, but do you have any milk?"  
  
Michelle: "No Kurt I don't have…" *Stops when Kurt kisses her.*  
  
Shannon: "What the hell?"  
  
Author: (Oh boy, here we go again.)  
  
::Group three::  
  
Matt: "Ok, where could the key be?"  
  
Kayla: "No idea. If you were a key, where would you hide?"  
  
Jericho: "I hate this group already."  
  
Matt: "Why, cuz you want Nickie?"  
  
Jericho: I wouldn't talk junior, you're the one that wants Michelle."  
  
Kayla: "He has a point."  
  
Matt: "Yeah and you want Shannon, so don't talk."  
  
Author: (How about none of you talk, and all of you look for the key?)  
  
Jericho: "Fine, but one question: how did you pick these groups?"  
  
Author: (Well RVD and Shane are fun to see fight over Nicole, Michelle and Shannon are funny to see when they argue and I had to throw Kurt in there, because of milk deprivation. *Laughs*)  
  
Matt: "What?"  
  
Author: (Nevermind. This group is funny, because Jericho I wanted to see how you would react to finally being without Nickie. I decided to give Nickie and break from you and Rock a chance to finally get some pie.)  
  
Kayla: "Yeah like that's gonna happen."  
  
Author: (Probably not, but it's fun to see him beg. And I decided to torture Austin and Booker with Amber and Brianne. Clear up your questions?)  
  
Jericho: "I guess."  
  
Matt: "I found the key!" *They all get happy.* "Wait, no I didn't." *Sad.* "Yes," *Happy.* "No." *Sad.*  
  
Author: (Stop it and show me the damn key! *Shows it.* That's not a key brainiac, that's a piece of… *Looks closely* Bone?)  
  
Kayla: "Ew, ew, ew! I don't wanna be here!" *Whines.*  
  
Jericho: "Wait why is a piece of bone shaped like a key?"  
  
Matt: "Do you even wanna think about that?"  
  
Jericho: "Not really."  
  
Author: (Anyway, keep looking.)  
  
Kayla: "But I don't want to! Who knows what we might find?"  
  
Author: (Exactly! That's where the fun is! Now look!)  
  
Matt: "Ok, guys let's look so we can get out of here."  
  
Jericho: "And I can find the key and impress Nickie!"  
  
Matt: "What was that?"  
  
Jericho: "Nothing."  
  
*They go back to looking.*  
  
::Group four::  
  
Rock: "Jabronies, where's the damn key?"  
  
Jeff: "Rock, if we knew we wouldn't be sitting here talking to a candy ass like you."  
  
Rock: "Ok. Wait, tell the Rock he didn't just hear what he thinks he just heard."  
  
Nickie: "That depends on what you think you heard. If you think you heard what he said, then you did hear it. Otherwise, you didn't hear it correctly."  
  
Rock: *Scratches head* "What in the blue hell did you just say?"  
  
Nickie: "I'm not repeating that, cuz well… I don't want to."  
  
Rock: "No, you don't know what you said!"  
  
Nickie: "Do too!"  
  
Rock: "Do not!"  
  
Nickie: "Do too!"  
  
Rock: "Do not!"  
  
Nickie: "Do too!"  
  
Rock: "Do not!"  
  
Jeff: "Guys stop it! Geez, like little kids!"  
  
Nickie: "Ok, well then if I'm a little kid, then I don't know how to kiss you, sorry. Maybe I'll go have Chris teach me!"  
  
Rock: "Oooh, ooh, ooh, let the Rock teach you!"  
  
Author: (Oh boy, man am I saying that enough today. Well I'm tired of listening to these soap operas. Group five time. Oh my god, I'm actually looking forward to Austin, Booker and the crybaby stalkers. I really am losing it.)  
  
::Group five::  
  
Brianne and Amber: *Crying*  
  
Author: (What's their problem now?)  
  
Austin: "Booker wouldn't show them how to do a spin-a-rooni, and we wouldn't let them give us pie."  
  
Author: (Is that all guys think about, pie?)  
  
Booker and Austin: "Mainly."  
  
Author: (Ok, just checking.)  
  
Amber: "Mean guys! I want Shane!"  
  
Brianne: "And I want Jeff!"  
  
Author: (Back to that? Just shoot me now!)  
  
Austin: "What?"  
  
Author: (Go ahead say it, anything to drown them out!)  
  
Austin: "What, what, what, what?"  
  
Author: (Ok, not good enough, I can't deal with this. I'm out of here! Later!)  
  
Booker: "No! Sucka, don't leave!"  
  
Austin: "What? Come back, cuz Stone Cold Steve Austin said so!"  
  
Author: (…)  
  
::Well, our Author left us. We either have to get her back or find someone new! What else can possibly happen in this story? Unfortunately we never know. Check back later, if you're that bored, to see what happens next chap in Drawing A Blank.::  
  
:Ok, I'm gone too.::  
  
Amber and Brianne: "Come here Stone Cold, come here Booker! We swear our pie is good!"  
  
Austin and Booker: "Aaaahhhhh!!!"


	23. Part 23

Chapter 23~  
  
::Ok, let's head back over to group one...wonder what's going on?::  
  
Nicole: Ok guys...look there's two ways we could go...what should we do?  
  
RVD: Ok, yeah dudes, I think we should split up....  
  
Shane: You're right...  
  
Nicole: ....?  
  
RVD: Dude. Come on Nicole...let's go this way...Shane go in that tunnel...  
  
Shane: How bout you go into that tunnel and me and Nicole can go this way?  
  
RVD: No dude, vise versa...  
  
Shane: I like my idea better...  
  
RVD: No dude, mine's better...  
  
Shane: No, mine...  
  
Nicole: How bout this....I'll go in the tunnel and you two go there? *points the other direction*  
  
Shane: Are you crazy?  
  
Nicole: Probably.  
  
Shane: No, you have to come with me...  
  
RVD: No dude, with me...  
  
Nicole: STOP! Let's play Rock Paper Sissors...who ever loses goes in the tunnel....  
  
Shane and RVD: *shrug*  
  
::Well, guess you'll have to find out who wins in the next chapter...haha, sorry...let's go over to group two now...::  
  
Michelle: *dazed* Wow, Kurt that was....wow...  
  
Shannon: What the hell?  
  
Kurt: Pretty lady like milk man?  
  
Michelle: Yeah...pretty lady like milk...*un-dazed* Wait, what am I saying?  
  
Shannon: Thank God! *relieved*  
  
Kurt: Damn...I thought it would work....  
  
Michelle: URGH! You are impossible! *smacks him upside the head*  
  
Kurt: Ow...It's true...It's damn true....  
  
Shannon: This is going to be a LONG night....  
  
Author: I couldn't agree more....  
  
::Ok, let's check group three...see what their up too...::  
  
Matt: Ok, this is not working...I quit....*sits in a corner*  
  
Kayla: Oh, Come on Matt...I bet it's right under our noses....  
  
Jericho: *looks under his nose* (I don't know how...) Nope, Not here....  
  
Kayla: *rolls eyes* Let's keep looking, I mean, the sooner we find it, the sooner we get out right?  
  
Author: I just thought of a new rule...  
  
Kayla: You can't make new rules in the middle of a game!  
  
Author: Oh yes I can....  
  
Kayla: No you can't...  
  
Author: Oh yes I can....  
  
Kayla: No you can't...  
  
Author: Oh yes I can....  
  
Kayla: No you can't...  
  
Author: Don't make me poof you, I will poof you...  
  
Kayla: *crosses her arms* : Fine...  
  
Author: Ok, new rule...when you find the key...only you can get out....hehe...NOBODY else...except for people in your group...  
  
Kayla: So, they'll be stuck here?  
  
Author: Well, no...you see...there are five keys, and each group will find one, thinking they're the winners....hehe...I'm evil aren't I?  
  
Kayla: I should've known....  
  
::Ok...group four....::  
  
Nickie: Yeah...maybe that IS a good idea...since Jeff thinks I'm such a litlle baby...wha wha...*rubs eyes mockingly*  
  
Jeff: Oh stop it Nickie...  
  
Nickie: Are you scared The Rock is a better kisser than you are?  
  
Jeff: No....*turns the other way*  
  
Nickie: Pshh...yeah right...  
  
Rock: The Rock likes how this is going...  
  
Jeff: Shut up...  
  
Rock: You shut up jabroni...  
  
Nickie: Both of you shut up...  
  
Rock: Did that just happen? I thought you were on The Rock's side?  
  
Nickie: I change my mind very quickly...  
  
Rock: Damn...  
  
::Ok, let's go to group five since that group is...well, let's jsut go to group five...::  
  
Austin: GET OFF OF ME! I DO NOT WANT YOUR PIE! THAT'S THE ROCK'S JOB! WHAT?  
  
Booker: AND I DON'T WANT YOUR PIE EITHER NASTY BITCH!  
  
Brianne: *cries* : I'M SO SAD!  
  
Amber: *cries* ME TOO!!!!  
  
Austin and Booker: OH SHUT UP!  
  
Author: Ok...time to end...  
  
::Thank God...Ok, who will win Rock Paper Sissors? Did Michelle REALLY enjoy that kiss? Will Matt keep searching? Will The Rock EVER get Nickie? Will Nickie stop being a baby?::  
  
Nickie: I AM NOT A BABY!  
  
::Ah, whatever...and will Austin and Booker EVER give in to Amber and Brianne?::  
  
Austin and Booker: NEVER!  
  
::Well, we'll find out in chapter 24 of Drawing a Blank::  



	24. Part 24

Chapter 24  
  
::Group one, playing rock, paper, scissors::  
  
Nicole: "Okay, on the count of three, ok?"  
  
RVD: "Cool."  
  
Shane: "Yep."  
  
Nicole: "Ok, 1…2…3… GO!"  
  
*They both put up paper.*  
  
Nicole: "Ok, again. 1…2…3!"  
  
*They both put up scissors.*  
  
Nicole: "One more time." *Rolls eyes.* "1…2…3."  
  
*They both put up rock.*  
  
Nicole: "Ok, this is the last time. 1…2…"  
  
Author: (No! Stop it, this is the last time, if one of you doesn't win, no one gets Nicole.)  
  
RVD and Shane: "Ok."  
  
Author: (Ok, I'll count this time, 1…2…3… Go!)  
  
::What will happen? Find out next chap! Hehe I'm evil!::  
  
::Group two::  
  
Michelle: *Looking for the key* "We're never gonna find this damn key."  
  
Shannon: "Don't give up hope babe." *Kisses her*  
  
Kurt: *Turns her around* "Yeah don't give up hope babe." *Kisses her.*  
  
Shannon: "What the hell?"  
  
Michelle: *Dazed again* "Wow, Kurt."  
  
Shannon: "You never say wow when I kiss you."  
  
Kurt: "Can I kiss you again Michelle?"  
  
Shannon: "Hello? Remember me? Shannon Moore, Michelle's boyfriend?"  
  
Kurt: "Yeah, yeah the guy with a girl's name."  
  
Shannon: "Well what kinda name is Kurt? Huh, a gay one, that's what I say."  
  
Kurt: "You wanna start something, kid?"  
  
Shannon: "I think you already did when you kissed my girl."  
  
Michelle: *Still dazed* "Nice milk man, good kisser."  
  
Shannon: "Michelle, are you saying you like Kurt?"  
  
Michelle: *Un-dazed* "What, huh? I…I… um…"  
  
::What will Michelle say? You have to wait! Hehe!!!::  
  
::Group three::  
  
Kayla: "I want to get out of here."  
  
Matt: "I want to go eat."  
  
Jericho: "I want Nickie."  
  
Kayla: "She's got Jeff."  
  
Author: (Uh, Jericho, your gonna hate me but…)  
  
Jericho: "But what?"  
  
Author: (Well, Nickie and Jeff are having problems and Nickie's deciding on whether or not to kiss the Rock.)  
  
Jericho: "What? The one time you don't put me in her group, and she actually wants to kiss somebody else? I can't believe you!"  
  
Author: (Sorry.)  
  
Jericho: "Well I'm gonna go find her."  
  
Matt: "Wait, I think I found the key."  
  
Jericho: "Is it actually a key this time, brainiac?"  
  
Matt: "Haha, I think so."  
  
::Is it a key? Find out next chapter!::  
  
::Group four::  
  
Jeff: "Nickie, I'm sorry. Can we just kiss and make-up?"  
  
Rock: "No, no, no. How about you kiss and make-up with the Rock?"  
  
Nickie: "Well, um…"  
  
Jeff: "You actually have to think about who you want to kiss?"  
  
Nickie: "Well, I've kissed you before. I don't know how the Rock kisses."  
  
Jeff: "Exactly. You know what to expect with me. For all you know, the Rock is a gross, slobbery kisser."  
  
Rock: "The Rock is not, and I repeat is not a slobbery kisser."  
  
Jeff: "Yeah, but how would she know?"  
  
Rock: "To try it out."  
  
Jeff: "Why would she want you when she can have me?"  
  
Rock: "Does the Rock even have to answer that question?"  
  
Nickie: *Giggles*   
  
Rock: "Think that was funny? The Rock can show you funny."  
  
Jeff: "What, you naked."  
  
Rock: "Oh no you didn't."  
  
Jeff: "Oh yes I did."  
  
Rock: "Oh no you didn't."  
  
Jeff: "Oh yes I did."  
  
Nickie: "Guys stop."  
  
Jeff: "Well stop when you make a decision."  
  
Rock: "For once the Rock agrees with this Rainbow freak."  
  
Jeff: "Thank you, wait a minute."  
  
Nickie: "Guys stop, fine I'll make my decision. It's uh…"  
  
::Who will Nickie pick? You gotta wait!::  
  
::Now, group five.::  
  
Author: (Oh yay, my favorite.)  
  
Brianne and Amber: *Still crying*   
  
Austin: "BOOORRRIIIINNNGGG!!!"  
  
Booker: "You're telling me, sucka."  
  
Author: (Why aren't you guys looking for the key?)  
  
Austin: "Oh yeah."  
  
Booker: "I forgot."  
  
Brianne: "Let's look."  
  
Amber: "Yeah, we're very good at finding things."  
  
Author: (Then, why don't you guys go look for your brains?)  
  
Amber and Brianne: "Hey!" *Cry again*  
  
Austin and Booker: *Laugh* "Let's go look."  
  
:Ok, all done. Will anyone EVER find the keys? Will anyone ever escape this hell hole? Find out next chapter!::


	25. Part 25

Chapter 25~  
  
::Hey, we're back...let's see how our contestants *smacks self*...ermm...I mean, Group one...is doing....::  
  
Nicole: Ok, Sorry Shane, Rob won fair and square....  
  
Shane: No he didn't...  
  
Nicole: Shane...do not start with me...you will not win...  
  
Shane: But I want to go with you....*whines*  
  
RVD: I WIN I WIN!  
  
Nicole: Chill....  
  
RVD: Ok..  
  
Shane: Please...two out of three???  
  
Nicole: No, I'm sorry, I love you but no.  
  
Shane: But...  
  
Nicole: Shane, it'll be for like five minutes...  
  
Shane: But he likes you....  
  
Nicole: ....?  
  
Shane: Yes he does...  
  
Nicole: ....?  
  
Shane: Don't take that tone with me....  
  
Nicole: Shane...I'll be back in FIVE minutes...go in the tunnel, find a key, and make my life happy! Come on Rob...  
  
RVD: Yes...*tunrs to Shane and sticks his tongue out*  
  
*Nicole and RVD are about to go into the other tunnel, then Nicole runs into the wall*  
  
Nicole: Ow.  
  
Shane: Hunny, watch the walls...some aren't as friendly as others...*he walks into the tunnel*  
  
::Interesting...ok, group two...::  
  
Shannnon: You what? That is the second time!   
  
Michelle: I...erm...I...uh...*faints*  
  
Shannon: *rolls eyes* You hang around Nicole WAY too much...it only works for her...  
  
Kurt: Pretty lady like milk man!  
  
Shannnon: I'm about to milk man your ass if you don't back off my girl!  
  
Kurt: Bad man mean, no like milk man, only like pretty lady.  
  
Shannon: That's right, I am a ban man, and I only like pretty lady!  
  
Kurt: EEKKK!!! BAD MAN! *hits him over the head with a frying pan*  
  
Author: *laughs*  
  
Michelle: KURT!  
  
Kurt: Pretty lady! I killed bad man!  
  
Michelle: No bad man...GOOD man....oh no...and you didn't 'kill' him....Kurt...what have you done?  
  
Kurt: You bad lady?  
  
Michelle: No...I'm not bad lady...I'm a damn pissed off lady...  
  
Kurt: EEEEKKK!!! BAD WORD!!!! *hits her over the head with a frying pan*  
  
Author: Kurt...*laughs* You group members are not bad....and now you have to wait for them to wake up....  
  
Kurt: BAD AUTHOR?  
  
Author: Yep...that's me...  
  
Kurt: EEEKK!!!! BAD AUTHOR!!!!!! *throws frying pan up....comes back down, and hits Kurt over the head...self explanitory...*  
  
Author:Well, I doubt we'll be seeing any more out of this group until the next chapter...  
  
::Right! Ok, moving on...to group three....::  
  
Matt: *jumping up and down* I FOUND THE KEY! I FOUND THE KEY!  
  
Kayla: *jumping up and down* WERE GUNNA GET OUT! WE'RE GUNNA GET OUT!  
  
Jericho: *jumping up and down* I GET TO IMPRESS NICKIE! I GET TO IMPRESS NICKIE!  
  
*they run to what looks like an opening in the wall. They keep running, then BAM...they smack right into it and all fall unconcious and the key flies out of Matt's hand....woops...*  
  
::Hmmm...ok, group four.....::  
  
Nickie: Ok, I decided I want to kiss....er...The Rock...  
  
Rock: YES! The Rock is the jabroni beatin, pie eatin...  
  
Jeff: Eh...shut up...  
  
Rock: Anyways...*clears throat* The Rock is very honored that you chose him....  
  
Jeff: *mumbles* Nobody cares...  
  
Nickie: Jeff, don't be a party pooper...  
  
Jeff: I'm not a party pooper...I just don't agree with my GIRLFRIEND kissing everyone in this mansion....  
  
Nickie: I haven't kissed EVERYONE....  
  
Jeff: You've kissed....me, Shane, Jericho, and The Rock....  
  
Rock: Correction...ABOUT to kiss The Rock...thank you...  
  
Nickie: Nicole has kissed more...  
  
Jeff: No she hasn't...she's kissed the same amount of people...me, Shane, Jericho, and RVD...  
  
Nickie: So?  
  
Jeff: Ughh..I'm NOT watching this...make it quick...  
  
Rock: YES!  
  
Nickie: Ok...*kisses The Rock...The Rock kisses back...they make out*  
  
Jeff: I said make it quick! Not MAKE OUT! *pulls them apart* Ugh...I cannot believe you...  
  
Rock: The Rock thinks Nickie is an EXCELLENT kisser...  
  
Jeff: Well, Jeff Hardy thinks The Rock needs to shut up...  
  
Rock: And what is Jeff Hardy gonna do if The Rock doesn't shut up?  
  
Jeff: Jeff Hardy's gunna kick The Rock's ass...  
  
::Hmm...wonder if that'll really happen? Guess you'll have to find out next chapter...hehe..Ok, moving on to group five...::  
  
Austin: YES! Did we lose them?  
  
Booker: I think so...  
  
*Other side of the wall*  
  
Amber: Hey Bri...what's this?  
  
Brianne: Sex toy?  
  
Amber: Maybe...or maybe it's a back scratcher...  
  
Brianne: Maybe...or maybe it's a...  
  
Author: A key?  
  
Brianne: No...why would a key be shaped like this?  
  
Author: To fit in the key hole?  
  
Amber: No...it seems to be something else...  
  
Author: I'm telling you it's a key...  
  
Brianne: I still think it's a sex toy...  
  
Amber: I still think it's a back scratcher...  
  
*Author calls to the other side of the wall*  
  
Author: THEY FOUND THE KEY!  
  
Brianne: It's not a key..I'm telling you....  
  
*Austin and Booker run to the other side of the wall*  
  
Austin and Booker: THE KEY! *They run and grab the key*  
  
Amber: It's not a key!  
  
Austin: WHAT?  
  
Amber: It's not a key...  
  
Austin: Well then what is it?  
  
Booker: Yeah suckas...  
  
Brianne: It's a sex toy...  
  
Amber: No..it's a back scratcher...  
  
Austin and Booker: IT'S A KEY! *they run towards the door with Amber and Brianne following, unfourtunatly*  
  
::Interesting...once again, we must leave you...What will happen with Nicole and RVD? Will Shane find a key? Will Kurt, Michelle, or Shannon ever wake up in time? Will Matt, Kayla, and Jericho become contious again? Will Nickie and Jeff make up? Or will she stay with The Rock? And will Austin, Booker, and the two rats...ermm..I mean girls...find their way out? Find out in our next chapter...til then...::


	26. Part 26

Chapter 26  
  
::Group one::  
  
*Nicole and RVD in the tunnel searching*  
  
RVD: "So, how's your head?"  
  
Nicole: "Hurts like hell. You know walls are harder than they used to be." *Rubs her head*  
  
RVD: "Don't I know. Hey, let me make you head feel better."  
  
Nicole: "How?"  
  
RVD: *Kisses her* "Like that."  
  
Nicole: "What does that have to do with my head?"  
  
RVD: "I dunno, I just wanted an excuse to do it."  
  
Nicole: "Ahh, ok."  
  
*Continue looking*  
  
Shane: *Looking in other tunnel* "This so boring."  
  
Author: (So find the key and get out.)  
  
Shane: "Good idea. Why didn't I think of that?" *Keeps looking*  
  
Author: (Oh geez, anyways…)  
  
::Group two::  
  
Author: (Is there a group two anymore?)  
  
Shannon: "Ow, my head."  
  
Author: (Does one person count as a group?)  
  
Shannon: *Looks at Michelle and Kurt lying on the ground* "What the hell happened?"  
  
Author: (Ok, well Kurt lost his mind and attacked everyone with a frying pan.)  
  
Shannon: "And he hit himself too?"  
  
Author: (No, he tried to hit me.)  
  
Shannon: "Ok… Michelle wake up." *Shakes Michelle*  
  
Michelle: "Kurt?"  
  
Shannon: "What?"  
  
Kurt: *Sleeping* "Pretty lady, milk, happy Kurt."  
  
Shannon: "Michelle get up."  
  
Michelle: "Not now mom, I'm dreaming… Kurt!"  
  
Shannon: "What?!"  
  
Author: (Uh oh, more trouble. Hehe, I love trouble. Anyways, moving on.)  
  
::Group three::  
  
Author: (Ok, there's no group three either?)  
  
Jericho: "Find… key… Nickie… happy."  
  
Author: (Oh yay, just the member I wanted.)  
  
Jericho: "Damn Hardy, what'd he do with the key?"  
  
Author: (Um… it fell out of his hand, um… that way. *Points in opposite direction the key fell in.*)  
  
Jericho: "Thanks." *Crawls that way*  
  
Author: (*Laughs evilly* Boy this may be stupid, but I'm having fun! Well, the other two smarties are still knocked out, group four… here we come!)  
  
::Group four::  
  
Rock: "Jeff Hardy's gonna kick the Rock's ass huh? Well then boy, Just Bring It!" *Does hand thing*  
  
Jeff: "Yeah, that's what I said, and that's what I'll do."  
  
Nickie: "Oh geez not again. Stop, guys."  
  
Jeff: "Why should I?"  
  
Nickie: "Cuz I don't want to deal with this again. Flashback: You and Jericho, fighting. It doesn't make me like you more. Man I think that hair dye really has gone to your head."  
  
Jeff: "You too? I thought you liked my hair?"  
  
Rock: "Ha, you have to be crazy to like a head of lucky charms like that." *Laughs*  
  
Nickie: "Are you calling me crazy, Rock?"  
  
Rock: "But, but you just said that the hair dye has…"  
  
Nickie: "I know what I said, that doesn't mean you need to insult my baby."  
  
Jeff: "Yeah."  
  
Nickie: "Shut up."  
  
Rock: "Damn women and their mood swings."  
  
Jeff: "Yeah."  
  
Nickie: "Oh tell you didn't just say that! Oh now Nickie's gonna whoop some candy ass!"  
  
Author: (Oh boy, more violence. I'll be checking back, I know that. *Laughs* Ok, last group.)  
  
::Group five::  
  
Austin: *Putting the key in the hole.* "Yes!"  
  
Booker: "It fits?"   
  
Author: (No, he said yes cuz you guys get to stay here with me.)  
  
Amber: "Really?"  
  
Austin: *Rolls eyes and opens door.* "What the…"  
  
Author: (Ah, ah, wouldn't want to ruin the surprise would you?)  
  
Booker: "Right." *Goes in, followed by Austin. They shut the door.*  
  
Amber: "Wait, how did they open it?"  
  
Author: (With the key?)  
  
Brianne: "You mean the sex toy?"  
  
Amber: "No, the back scratcher."  
  
*They start arguing*  
  
Author: (Ha! They're stuck, and Booker and Austin are done! Four groups left and we're out of time! Now if the other idiots can find the keys, this stupid show… I mean fun game will be over.)  
  
::Right. Anyway, with four groups left, you will be next to find the key? Will it be Jericho? What about group two?::   
  
Author: (Nope. Right now, group two's only Shannon. And I don't think he's worrying about they key. *Laughs*)  
  
::Right. What about group four?::  
  
Author: (Yeah, I'm sure they'll find it, right after Nickie beats up the Rock and Jeff. Ha!)  
  
::Anyway, check back later and find out, in chapter 27 of Drawing a Blank.::


	27. Part 27

Chapter 27~  
  
::Ok, let's go check out group one...::  
  
*RVD and Nicole in tunnel one*  
  
RVD: Can I kiss you again?  
  
Nicole: Huh?  
  
RVD: I just thought that since Shane isn'r here, we could ya know...make out...?  
  
Nicole: But what about the key?  
  
RVD: There's no key in this tunnel...Shane has the never ending one...  
  
Nicole: Oh...I see...*thinks*  
  
RVD: So, do you want to?  
  
Nicole: Want to what?  
  
RVD: Make out.  
  
Nicole: OOOh...*thinks*  
  
RVD: Well...?  
  
Nicole: Well what?  
  
RVD: *smacks self* Nevermind...*kisses her*  
  
Nicole: OHHH!!! Ok...*they make out*  
  
*Tunnel two, with Shane*  
  
Shane: *thinks to himself...'Man, I'm bored...I wonder what they're doing over there...?'* Man, I'm bored...I wonder what they're doing over there...?  
  
Author: *cough* making out *cough*  
  
Shane: WHAT!?!  
  
Author: You lost...  
  
::Ok....let's go to group two.::  
  
Michelle: *sleeping* Kurt...milk...yumm...  
  
Shannon: WHAT!?!  
  
Author: Is itme, or is there alot of WHAT!?!'s in this story?  
  
::I noticed too::  
  
Author:Ok, just checking...  
  
Kurt: Milk man milk pretty lady...good milk...  
  
Shannon: *slaps Kurt* WAKE UP!  
  
Kurt: *wakes up* EEEKKK!!! BAD MAN!!!! *whacks him again with the frying pan, then whacks himself*  
  
Author: Oh darn...  
  
::Ok, moving on to group three...::  
  
Jericho: MATT! KAYLA! WAKE UP!  
  
*they wake up*  
  
Jericho: Come on! We have they key...let's go!  
  
Matt: Oh yeah!  
  
Kayla: Hurry!  
  
*they open the door this time...and walk through. They come to a big door and Jericho sticks the key into the slot.*  
  
Jericho: YES!  
  
Kayla: IT WORKS!  
  
Matt: YES!  
  
*Jericho turns the key and opens the door*  
  
Jericho, Matt, and Kayla: What the hell? *they walk out*  
  
::Wonder what happens? Ok, now, group four...::  
  
Author:*protests* STOP THE ABUSE STOP THE ANGER STOP THE ABUSE STOP THE ANGER!   
  
Nickie: Ok, we have decided to put our differences aside and look for the key...  
  
Jeff: Yeah...  
  
Rock: Wait...*Nickie glares at him* I mean...yeah...  
  
Author: Gravy...  
  
Rock: The Rock would like some gravy....  
  
Author: Nevermind...  
  
Nickie: Ok, let's look....  
  
Author: OH NO! WHAT'S THAT?!?  
  
Jeff: What?  
  
Author: Look up ding dong!  
  
*they all look up as four bowling balls come crashing down onto their heads, you hear a *plomp* and the three are unconcious...oops*  
  
Author: Ow... didn't see that one coming...*laughs evily*  
  
::Ok, so...will Shane, RVD, and Nicole work out their differances, stop making out, and look for the key? Hopefully...Will Shannon, Michelle, and Kurt get up? And will Nickie, Jeff, and The Rock? With two teams gone? Who will be the next contestance..I mean, group that gets out? Find out in our next chapter of Drawing a Blank...:: 


	28. Part 28

Chapter 28  
  
:Ok group one::  
  
RVD and Nicole: *Still making out*  
  
Author: (Ok guys, hello?)  
  
RVD and Nicole: *Still making out*  
  
Author: (Do they even know I'm here?)  
  
*Still making out.*  
  
:Doubt it.::  
  
Author: (Ok, over to Shane.)  
  
Shane: "How did I lose?"  
  
Author: (Dude, she's with RVD. Give it up and find the key. Who knows, maybe you'll impress her and she'll change her mind again.)  
  
Shane: "You think that'll work?"  
  
Author: (Maybe.)  
  
Shane: "Ok! I'll try it!" *Goes to look for key*  
  
Author: (Oookkk… next group.)  
  
*Still knocked out*  
  
Author: (Ok, no group two again?)  
  
Kurt: "Milk, yummy." *Rolls over.* "Ouch, something hurt milk man. Bad…. Key?"  
  
Shannon: *Wakes up* "They key?"  
  
Michelle: "What? Who found the key?"  
  
Kurt: "Key bad!" *Goes to throw they key*  
  
Shannon: "Kurt no! If you give me the key, I promise I'll get you… um…"  
  
Author: (Milk?)  
  
Shannon: "Yeah, you can have milk."  
  
Kurt: "Ok!" *Hands key to Shannon*  
  
Shannon: "Yes, let's go!"  
  
*They all get up and go to the door.*  
  
Shannon: "It… won't… work."  
  
Michelle: "Let me try." *Easily sticks key in and opens door.*  
  
Shannon: "How'd she do that?"  
  
Author and Michelle: (It's a girl thing.)  
  
Shannon: "Right."  
  
Kurt: "Good job pretty lady."  
  
*They go in the door.*  
  
Author: (Ok, now if the other two groups could grasp the concept of finding a key, this damn TV show… I mean game would be over. Hehe… *Smiles innocently*)  
  
::Group four::  
  
Author: (Um.. I don't think we have a group four.)  
  
::Well, whose fault is that?::  
  
Author: (I don't have a clue.)  
  
::Right::  
  
Rock: "Ow jabronies, the Rock has a headache."  
  
Jeff: "Yeah that's what happens when you have a bowling ball fall on your head."  
  
Rock: "Very funny, rainbow boy."  
  
Author: (Oh damn they're awake.)  
  
::Not all of them.::  
  
Jeff: "Nickie!" *Goes over to her*  
  
Rock: "Back up and let the Rock wake her up with some mouth to mouth recitation."  
  
Author: (Some what?)  
  
Rock: "Nevermind, just let the Rock through."  
  
Jeff: "How about I give her mouth to mouth… whatever that word was?"  
  
Nickie: *Groans* "How about you both shut up and help me up? God I swear, men."  
  
Rock and Jeff: "Hey!"  
  
Author: (Well, it's true.)  
  
Nickie: "I wouldn't be talking, you're the one who dropped the bowling balls on our heads."  
  
Author: (Did not!)  
  
Nickie: "Look, I'd love to argue, but first can you poof me some aspirin?"  
  
Author: (Do I win the argument?)   
  
Nickie: "If I get my aspirin."  
  
Author: (Fine. *Poofs Nicole some aspirin.*)  
  
Rock: "What about the Rock? The Rock has a headache too!"  
  
Jeff: "So do I!"  
  
Rock: "Oh who cares?"  
  
Author: (Ask Nickie for some.)  
  
*They look at Nickie with puppy dog eyes.*  
  
Nickie: "Uh.. guys I only have one left."  
  
Rock: "Give it to the Rock!"  
  
Jeff: "Give it to me babe."  
  
Nickie: "Uh… uh… I give it to…"  
  
Author: (Oh, all done. *Smiles.* Darn and I really wanted to see who she picked. NOT!)  
  
::Anyways, who will get the aspirin? Will Shane find the key and impress Nicole? Will Nicole and RVD ever stop making out? Will group four ever find the key? Find out in the next chapter of Drawing A Blank!!!::  



	29. Part 29

Chapter 29~

::Group one....find key? Doubt it....let's find out::

RVD: *pulling away from the kiss...(kissing)...* Dude...that was cool.

Nicole: Yeah...cool...ok...let's go find Shane!

RVD: Huh? *confused*

Nicole: Let's go find Shane...

RVD:....?

Nicole: *pulls his arm* Ugh! Come on...

*Shane is furiously looking for the key*

Nicole: SHANE!

Shane: *looks up, and smiles...smile dissapears...he sees RVD holding Nicole's hand*

Author: *twitches with jealous*

Shane: Oh...it's you...

Author: Me? *twitch*

Shane: No you...

Nicole: Me?

Shane: No you...

RVD: *looks around* Dude, there's nobody else in here....

Shane: You dumbass...

RVD: Dude, not cool...

Nicole: Find the key?

Shane: *sadly* No...

Nicole: It's ok babe...we'll find it!

Shane: *happy* You are so very confident in things...

Nicole: It's a curse...*shrugs*

Author: In the words of SCSA....forgive me but.... BOOORRRIINNGGG....*twitch*

::Group Four...wow...these people are stupid...two groups left...and group one is no where near...well...they are, but they are very stupid people...ok, let's check out group four...::

Nickie: Err....who's headache is worse?

Jeff: Mine...

Rock: The Rock's...

Nickie: Hmmm...a little help here?

Author: Must I do EVERYTHING? *twitch*

Nickie: You ARE the author...and why are you twitching?

Author: LONG *twitch* story....

Nickie: *shrugs* So, can you help me or what?

Author: Emm...ok...I suppose...*twitch*

*Just then a HUGE bucket of water dumps all over the three....dissolving the asprin in a very quick time...*

Nickie: THAT IS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND...

Author: Well, now no body gets it, no more fighting, and you don't have a headache...*twich*

Nickie: But now...I'M COLD!

Author: Wear warmer clothes..

Jeff: Coldness...headache...ouch....*hits head repeatedly*

Rock: The Rock says Burr...The Rock says Ouch...The Rock is not happy....

Author: Look for key...make you warm....*twitch*

Rock: *shivers* Burr...oooo...kkk....

*Jeff is pounding his head into the side of a wall*

Nickie: Jeff...does that help the pain?

Jeff: Nicole *bang* told *bang* me *bang* it *bang* works....*bang*

Nickie: She seems to tell alot of people that....

Jeff: It *bang* is *bang* working *bang*.....*bang* I *bang* think...*bang*

Nickie: *watches Jeff* Ok...stop...let's look for the key...

Jeff: *bang* Ok...*bang* *a small space in the wall opens, revealing....dun dun dun....*drumroll...* THE KEY!!! *cheers**

Rock: The Rock says good job rainbow freak...burr...*shivers*

Nickie: YES! THE KEY! NOW WE CAN LEAVE!!! *praises the key*

Jeff: Don't I get something for finding it?

Nickie: Thank you for banging you head and making the wall open! *kiss*

Rock: The Rock thinks...

Author: No one cares...go find the door...*twitch*

Nickie: Right...*goes and finds door....*

*They open the door and walk out...*

Author: Finally...*twitch*

::Ok...with one stupid group left....will they be able to find the key? And what happened to all the others? Sorry that you won't find out until the last chapter...OH WELL...*laughs evily* Ha, the next chapter focuses on group one...haha...funny....::

Author: *twitch*


	30. Part 30

Chapter 30  
  
:Ok, one group left, will they ever escape.::  
  
RVD: "Dude, we are never gonna find this stupid key."  
  
Nicole: "RVD, don't give up hope, we'll find it."  
  
Shane: "No, babe, I have to agree with him."  
  
Author: (Me too. *Twitch*)  
  
Nicole: "You too? And what's with the twitching?"  
  
Author: (Don't worry I'm *twitch* fine. Oh I agree with them, because everyone else is done.*twitch*)  
  
Nicole, RVD, and Shane: "What?!"  
  
Author: (Yep, they're *twitch* done.)  
  
Nicole: "Who was first?"  
  
Author: (Austin and Booker.)  
  
Shane: "What about Brianne and Amber?"  
  
Author: (They're probably still banging on the door to get it.)  
  
RVD: "Who was second?"  
  
Author: (*Thinks* Um… Matt, Kayla, and Jericho.)  
  
Shane: "What about…"  
  
Author: (Third and fourth? Shannon, Kayla, and Kurt were third. Nickie, Jeff, and Rock were fourth, because of Nicole.)  
  
Nicole: "Me?"  
  
Author: (Yeah, and if you can tell Jeff to bang his head into walls when he has a headache, and it works… then you should be able to get yourselves out of here.)  
  
Nicole: "That actually works? I just wanted to see if anyone would try." *Laughs*  
  
Shane: *Looking for key* "Hey did I find it?" *Holds up key*  
  
Author: (Man, I thought I hid that better, I mean … yeah.)  
  
RVD: "Cool, let's get out of here."  
  
Nicole: "Okie dokie."  
  
Shane: *Slides key in, it won't work.*  
  
Nicole: "Oh my… let me do it." *Opens it*  
  
Shane: "How'd you…"  
  
Author: (Ok, I already went through this. It's a girl thing.)  
  
Nicole: "Michelle, right?"  
  
Author: (Yup, yup.)   
  
RVD: "Cool, now let's go."  
  
*They all go in.*  
  
Nicole: "What the…?"  
  
Author: (Hehe all done, well not totally but all the idiots got in…)  
  
*Crying*  
  
Author: (Ok, not all the idiots.)  
  
Brianne: "Please let us in!"  
  
Amber: "We feel so alone!"  
  
Author: (I have no comment for that. But I guess you can go torture them, since I can't do it anymore… or can I? Aw, what the hell, go ahead.)  
  
*They go in*  
  
Brianne and Amber: "Hey guys."  
  
Everyone: "NO!"  
  
Author: (Hehe, all done… *Gets thrown in*)  
  
Everyone: *Shocked at who it is…*  
  
::Find out next chapter who the Author is…::


	31. Part 31end

Chapter 31~LAST CHAPTER!

::At last, we come to an ending of this wonderful tale of stupid people...I thought it would never end...goodness...::

RVD: Your the author???

Author: Eh, what can I say...? Twisted isn't it?

RVD: You're telling me...but your..and their...

Nicole: WOW! There's two of me! *ammused*

Michelle: Great! *smacks self*

Nickie: There's two of me too...what in the world is going on...?

Jeff: Two Nickie's? Hmmm...This could get interesting...

Jericho: Can I have one?

Author: Eh, why not...? But, you get Nickie...RVD gets Nicole...

Nicole: Huh? *confused*

Author: Ok...there is two of you...with me so far?

Nicole: Yes...

Author: YOU, the first Nicole, gets Shane...ok?

Nicole: Right.

Author: Then ME the second Nicole, gets RVD...got it...?

Nicole: Eh...it'll do...*shrugs*

Nickie: Ok, let me get this straight...WE *points to her and Nicole* were the authors this whole time?

Author: Technically, yes...physically...no...

Shannon: Huh? *confused*

Kurt: EEEKKK!!! BAD MAN! *whacks him with the frying pan, yet again.*

Michelle: KURT! STOP WHACKING SHANNON WITH THE FRYING PAN!

Kurt: EEEKK!!! BAD PRETTY LADY! *whacks her with a frying pan...again...*

Author: This has been happening...

RVD: Hey...since, you're Nicole AND Nickie...that means you have two butts, very nice butts...that means...that it's two times better than mine...so, you win?

Author: YES!

RVD: Cool.

Nicole: You think I have a nice butt?

Nickie: You think I have a nice butt?

RVD: Dude, yeah...

Nicole and Nickie: Cool.

Shane: So, I don't have to fight over Nicole any more?

Author: Ummm...I don't think so...you see...technically you are all figments of my imagination...so...

All (except for Michelle and Shannon who are still knocked out from the frying pan): OOOOHHHH...

Author: Oh, yeah, I forgot....one more surprise...

All (except for Michelle and Shannon who are still knocked out from the frying pan): What?

Author: This is a TV show.

Nicole: Is it on TV?

Author: *smacks self* I wonder if I'm this stupid all the time...Yes, it's on TV...

Nicole: Ohhh...what channel?

Author: *ignores her* The show is called 'Drawing a Blank' produced by myself and Nickie...we thought it would be fun to put all of you in a TV show to let people see how truly stupid someone can be when they are around other stupid people...

Austin: What?

Author: I still have the ability to poof you....

Austin: What?

Author: Ok, you asked for it...*Poof!* *SCSA is gone...*

RVD: Dude....

Nicole: I really don't think he heard you...*shrugs*

Jericho: So...could this show POSSIBLY at all, be shown on my highlight reel?

Author: Maybe...

Nicole: Hey! I thought I was gonna be on that show!?!

Jericho: This is so much better!

Nicole: Well, I wish I could poof you...*crosses arms*

Booker: This show is for SUCKAS!!!

Rock: The Rock is on TV? How is The People's hair?

Kayla: You have like no hair...

Rock: You're right...How's the People's eyebrow?

Kayla: Great...as usual...*rolls eyes*

Matt: So...this was all jsut a stupid TV show?

Kurt: Do I get milk for finding the key?

Author: No.

Kurt: *looks devishly at his frying pan then back at the author and smiles evily* Kurt no milk? Author no poof....BAM! *hits author with frying pan*

RVD: Dude, not cool.

Kurt: EEEKKK!!! BAD DUDE! *hits him in the head with frying pan*

Nicole: Kurt put the frying pan down!

Kurt: EEKKK!! BAD SUPER NICOLE!!! *hits her in the head with frying pan*

Shane: Man! Stop hitting people with the frying pan already!

Kurt: EEKKK!!! BAD SUPER HERO! *hits him in the head with frying pan*

Nickie: Kurt..please put the frying pan down...

Kurt: Aww...nice lady...no hit....

Jeff: KURT! Put the frying pan down!

Kurt: EEKKK!!! BAD RAINBOW! *hits him in the head with frying pan*

Nickie: KURT! WHY DID YOU WHACK JEFF?

Kurt: EEEKKK!!!! BAD NICE LADY! *hits her in the head with frying pan*

Jericho: Shut the hell up junior!

Kurt: ICK! UGLY MAN!

Jericho: I am NOT ugl...*gets hit in the head with frying pan*

Kayla: Dude, stop whacking people...

Matt: Yeah...

Kurt: EEEKKK!!! BAD COUPLE! *whacks them in the head with frying pan*

Amber: I'll give you some of my pie...?

Brianne: Me too...

Kurt: EEEKKK!!!! NASTY HOS!! *whacks them twice with frying pan*

Booker: Sucka! Tell me you did not just whack all those people!?!

Kurt: EEEKKK!!! BAD BOOK!! *whacks him with the frying pan*

Rock: Woah woah woah woah...The Rock think that you need to put that frying pan down...or what The Rocks' gonna do, The Rock's gonna take that frying pan your holding, shine it up real nice, turn that sumbitch sideways and stick it straight up YOUR CANDY ASS!!!

Kurt: EEEKKK!!! BAD WORD! *throws frying pan at The Rock, and it hits him in the head*

Kurt :*looks around* Kurt whack everybody?

*No reply*

Kurt: It's true...it's damn true! *covers his mouth* *ruins and grabs the frying pan*

Kurt: Bye bye TV...EEEKKK!!! BAD KURT!!!*whacks himself with the frying pan*

::Interesting show everybody...thank God it's over...Oh well...*whacks self with frying pan*::

THE END!


End file.
